Star Fox: Resurgent Bounty Hunter
by Chriswolf90
Summary: a story of what if Star Fox is still around because there is cause all the evil has happened through the course of Marcus's life and adventure? from Andross's ambition for destruction of the Lylat system and Kursed's Conquest to end the Life of Marcus and his family. Marcus and his team continues the battle in the front lines. the battle is not over but instead it has begun.
1. Prologue

Star Fox: Resurgent Bounty Hunter Written By Chriswolf90

All characters are from their respective owners.

 ** _Disclaimer: the following content is suppose to be a follow up of the fan fiction "Star Fox: Sub Species" written by ZombieAxeHero in a What if scenario. both his Fan Character(s) and Fan Fic story arc timeline_**

 **Introduction.**

The battle with Kursed at long last is finally over. Marcus James McCloud and Coyote Lorainne O'Donnell are together once again after Coyote is brought back from the afterlife, giving Marcus a second Chance to be with her forever and the Star Fox team has been disbanded….or is it?

The answer to that question is...NO, it isn't. Why is that you ask? Here's a better question. The battle against Kursed is over, but WHAT IF another battle is taking place that may not just threatened Corneria but then entire Lylat system or worse, ALL universes, not who, but what is more threatening than the mad scientist sentenced to exile, Andross, or the Cursed being of Krystal's past, sent to consume Marcus's Soul, the demon Kursed herself? Well this is a story about a lone Bounty hunter who is after Fortune and Redemption. A story where another threat is about to emerge and now may change not just the fate the Lylat system and their almighty heroes as we speak but ALL universes. And it's up to The NEW Star fox Leader and Son of Fox McCloud, Marcus James McCloud, to save the very same Universe he lives in and take down this new threat. HOWEVER to do that he needs to team up with a insurgent Bounty Hunter who is also wants to take down this new threat.

That is...if there is money on the table...his table…

 **Prologue.**

 **July 14th, 2053**

 **Asteroid belt, corner sector of the Lylat System**

In the empty space, almost in the corner of the Lylat system, an unknown secret research facility floats in space when the alarm of the Facility blares loudly followed by the security announcer warning the situation while inside the base, a male black crow in what appears in white jumpsuit with both of his hands wrapped up completely in bandages running as the Alarm blares throughout the base.

"Attention all Coalesces Personnel! Subject CAS-0206 has escaped and breached the security area! I repeat; Subject CAS-0206 has escaped and Breached the security area! He must not escaped the facility! security personnel, Lethal force has been authorized! Locate and neutralize the Subject from escaping the facility! This is not a drill, I repeat! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"

As Security personnel chase the Subject down. He was able to take down two of the researchers while escaping until he finally made to the last security and finds a docking bay at the entrance with a ship already near one of the docking pads then goes for it. He was so close until the ship explodes by Security Soldiers. The Soldiers surrounds him as the Subject steps back until he felt the edge behind him and looks he is going to fall off the facility and into the vacuum of Space. Not taking any chances, he was about to jump. That is until He sees a familiar face and hears a familiar voice.

"That is far as you go, Brother!" the security moved aside as a another crow who look so much like the Subject but except looks much civil and dressed more formally then the Subject.

"I would rather die than continuing being your lab rat, Coalesces! After what I saw and heard what you did, I wouldn't escaped and exposed what you have done!"

Coalesces laughed hysterically from his "brother's" threat.

"Did you really think people are gonna believe what you say, while looking like that? Even if you manage to escape and expose Corneria if not the entire lylat System to what my organization been doing under their noses, you need solid evidence to prove it. Besides I already got away with a lot things. After all…"

Coalesces smirked evilly before continue on.

"I already linked you to the crime...of your best friend and partner, Brother!"

"You son of a-" The Subject was interrupt by the security readying their guns at him, ready to open fire.

"What are you waiting for? Jump! Besides you may be important to us but I can simply just bring you back and have you lumped in with the rest of the subjects that are now MY Soldiers. I own everything I have to offer, and I mean EVERYTHING. And there's nothing you could do about it."

"Not for long you won't, and we'll see about that." The Subject muttered before with second guess, he pulled a grenade and drop it between him and Coalesces, the Captain warned him but it was to late as the grenade goes off and explodes. The shockwave pushed both the subject and Coalesces back, the explosion did injure Coalesces mortality but the Subject was blown out of the Facility through the anti-vacuum shield of the entrance of the facility and ended up suffocating by the space Vacuum as his body floated in space and far away from the base.

Coalesces got up and looked at one of the captains of the security and walks to him while covering his eye which the grenade blast nearly took half of his face off.

"We must apologize sir, we don't know how-" Coalesces without warning he pulled a side arm from the Captain's holster and pointed at his head.

"Haven't you already forgotten that he may look harmless but he is actually dangerous? He grabbed one of grenades from of the security personnel as he escapes his prison."

The captain stood there now shaking in fear as Coalesces stepped forward and pressed his own sidearm gun to his head with his finger slowly and gradually pulling each centimeter of the trigger. The Captain's shaking begins to worsen and expected the worst from Coalesces.

Until…

"But you know what? I forgive you!" Coalesces smiled with an innocent face as he pulled the gun away from the captain's head and walks away from him. The captain let out a huge sigh of relief and looks at his team with his hand on his head as they are also smiling and letting out a huge sigh of relief...that is until...

"In the afterlife!" Coalesces boomed in a horrifying change of tone of his voice.

Before the captain can look at him. In a swift motion, Coalesces with the Captain's firearm in hand aim at the captain's head just he turns head to face him and fire a single shot, right between the eyes which sent him flying almost 3 feet away and lays on the ground motionless, eyes opened as the bullet entered and exited out of his head leaving a perfect gape hole that can see the other side of his head.

Coalesces starts laughing hysterically again as he turn the safety of the gun back slapping his knee with the gun while he is laughing his ass.

"Oh my gawd, please tell me you all see that or at least recorded that. Did you see how his head explode? It just went, PHHT!" he continued laughing as the researchers picked up the dead body and drags his corpse out of the docking bay.

"Alright...now with that aside" he calms down and went from hysterical to down right brutal.

"If you all ever want to piss me off again and end up like that asshole over there, do not ever let your guard down ever again and make any excuse!"

The guards stood there in complete horror. Coalesces then toss the side arm to one of the soldiers as he catch it.

"Just so you all, I have no room for FAILURES. Next time you let your guard for even a split second or fail me once more, everyone single one of you will be joining the captain. Do I make myself clear?"

The soldiers in a frightened tone salutes to him.

"Sir, Yes sir!"

Meanwhile out of the facility, floating in the asteroid belt. The Subjects body still floating into space, with his eyes open. He thought this is it, this is the end...until another ship comes into view, a bandit ship and picks him up, as they bring on board, one of the ruffians snapping his fingers at him.

"Is this guy even alive? I bet he's probably worth something"

The Subject can only hear this information before blacking out again. Now inside what looks a medical bay, a female figure comes into his view, he couldn't tell though since his vision is still black and hazing. The Figure then picks up and oxygen mask. Before placing it on the Subjects. Before speaking to him as he blacks out again.

"You better not die on me, you hear?!" a female voice said to him.

Of course to him now this is it, he is going to die on the bed with no clue to what happened or where he is at now. however his will got the best of him the last thing he sees is bright light...did he just died or still alive.

 _ **Well looks like I am already off to great (or worse) start of the story.**_

 _ **Before I start doing the credits, fun facts, allow me to give a huge shout out to ZombieHeroAxe for letting using his fan character, Coyote O'Donnell, for this fan fiction.**_

 _ **I also want to credit him for this idea which I am going to do below. And that is the music track use for the story and the character's voice actor and actresses Respectively.**_

 _ **Marcus McCloud /Yuri Lowenthal**_

 _ **Anna Grey/Tara Strong**_

 _ **Chase Toad/ Scott Menville**_

 _ **Coyote O'Donnell /Michelle Ruff**_

 _ **Peter Dengar/ Paul Mercier**_

 _ **Damalgo/Robin Atkin Downes**_

 _ **Fox McCloud /Jim Walker**_

 _ **Krystal McCloud /Alesia Glidewell**_

 _ **Falco Lombardi /Mike Madeoy**_

 _ **Slippy Toad /Mike McAuliffe**_

 _ **Peppy Hare /Henry Dardenne**_

 _ **R.O.B. 64 /Dex Manely**_

 _ **Wolf O'Donnell /Grant Goodeve**_

 _ **Katt Monroe /Jennifer Hale**_

 _ **Bill Grey /Roger Craig Smith**_

 _ **Lucy Grey /Laura Bailey**_

 _ **Lori O'Donnell /Julie Anne Taylor**_

 _ **CAS-0206 ( Real Name will revealed later on) /John Yong Bosch**_

 _ **Coalesces /Matthew Mercer**_

 _ **(Phew, talk about getting fingers tired)**_

 _ **Chapter Prologue music/**_

 _ **Introduction, the Story so far... (Training (phase 1)- Star Fox Zero ost (yes I got and played the game)**_

 _ **Escape! (Redips, 3rd Movement- Megaman X Command Mission ost)**_

 _ **FUN FACT! did you know, that the Subject's Serial number (0206) is actually The Writer's birth date?**_


	2. Chapter 1: Star Fox, Still on Duty!

**Chapter 1: Star fox, Still on Duty!**

 _ **Great Fox Mk III, Passing Corneria airspace.**_

 _ **March 27th, 2061 11:37 PM**_

Almost 3 years has passed since the last Battle, and Marcus proposed to the girl of his dreams. Now engaged and You may think Marcus wouldn't have ended his career as the leader of the Star Fox team and disband it for good, well he didn't, besides He still wanted to continue working as Leader of the Star Fox team that his Grandfather, James McCloud, has founded and swore to protect even on his dying breath. He wish to protect the Lylat System no matter what or die trying. Of course following both his father's and grandfather's footsteps, nothing could stop him after extensive training both physically and mentally. Still carrying his Cerinian Staff that he inherited from her mother, Krystal McCloud, as his weapon of choice that he was taught how to use at such a young age and due to the fact he lost all of powers in his last battle, he began slowly recovering his lost powers from his previous fight bit by bit. He did gain his telepathic powers and most of his staff's powers back. Knowing many sacrifices was made including his now fiance who was presumed killed in combat but then returned to life thanks to his Cerinian ascendants, he WAS gonna disband the starfox team until a familiar but unknown voice echoed to him. The lylat system may be safe for future generations to come. However new evil will appear to threaten the Lylat system and the planet's, including Corneria's inhabitants at any given chance it takes. That is when the voice told him that the one thing that being a hero is to never give up no matter how many times he or his fellow comrades or loved one falls. Like his father and possibly his grandfather, them and their allies sacrifice their lives to serve and protect their home in the front lines as part of their roles as legendary heroes of the galaxy. Marcus understood and now just like his father and grandfather, knows that he is still gonna protect not just his families, but friends and one day his own family. just like him they are willing to give their lives to not just protect Corneria and the other planets of the Lylat system but also wish to protect Marcus. At that point he is now gonna remain calm and determined to keep fighting to protect the only galaxy that considered his home and put his life on the line possibly for the rest of his life. No matter how bad or worse the situation gets.

Marcus still remember those words until this day, and is FAR too young and WAY too determined to actually retire and disband the team. Him and his friends are still fighting with him until his or their dying breaths. Star fox is not dead, it is still thriving onward and remain part of Lylat system history until somebody wipes it off of history, which is most likely will NEVER happen. Also unlike the previous star fox teams, both his father's and grandfather's team, Marcus will continue doing his duty as the leader of the team until somebody takes his and his teammate's place and will remain known as the Lylat system's known hero in the galaxy.

Marcus shakes off his flash backing trance of his past up until now, he remembers to remain focus and move forward. Knowing his next battle will save countless lives with the possibility at the cost of his own.

And it's all in name sake of loyalty as a McCloud.

With that being said, his brand new adventure and the next battle has begun...

Marcus making his way through the ship's corridors, stretching and popping a few joints after a training exercise with his significant "other" and on his way to the bridge to meet up with the rest of his team. In fact all of them are looking forward to having a vacation on Marcus's home planet, Corneria, after getting back from a reconnaissance and security mission on Fortuna and assist and rescue mission in Sector Alpha. Which of course almost took a lot out of them, due to them fighting a huge armada, and it was worth it.

As Marcus finally reaches the bridge he sees one of his childhood friends with his fedora over his face, sleeping on the couch. the Starfox's Mechanic and tech specialist, Chase Toad. And sitting next to him reading a magazine on the new Corneria's resort park is the Team's supporter and Second childhood friend also Chase's Girlfriend. Anna Grey. over at the bridge and reassembling one of the new weapons, is the Team's new Weapon's specialist, Peter Dengar, Pigma Dengar's great nephew but he is more tall and muscular toned than his greedy fat swine that is his uncle, Once incarcerated to Corneria Prison, is where he first met Marcus when he is thrown in jail presumably for a crime he didn't commit. Peter's sentence was then later terminated and was pardoned because of his assistance with Marcus and his Team while fighting against The revived Andross and the venomian army and also clearing Marcus's name.

Then comes into Sharp Claw Saurian, Damalgo, studying on his desk is the Team's backup mechanic and foreign expert. He actually first met Marcus when he was sent to Sauria to investigate the symbols from the robots that Marcus and his team took down on his first adventure of the new reformed star fox team. with Damalgo's help they were able to figure out what the venomian army was planning and stop doomsday from happening, just barely though. Of course after the battle, he also helped Chase repaired the Blue Marine and consider a great back up to Chase if he's having trouble with repairing or tuning up the vehicles and gadgets. Rob 64 is a droid that existed since Marcus's Father's team and was rebuilt by Chase. The bugs that happened to him since the last adventure on Marcus's team has been fix...sorta.

Marcus walks to the seat where Chase is sleeping with his Hat on his face. Anna smiled and sets the Magazine down as she looks at Marcus.

"Morning, Marcus! Training gone well today?"

"Training went smoothly. Though I am gonna be sore afterwards" he looks at Chase who is slowly waking up gets his fedora wears it back on his head.

"Hey, Marcus! Did your exercise with your "training partner" went well or did she made you eat the mat? " Chase jested while stretching and yawning.

"are you kidding? She put up one helluva fight but-" Marcus was interrupted by a pair of grey arms wrapped around his neck followed by a seducing voice that made him nearly jump and face lit red like a tomato.

"but what, Mark? You just gonna brag without explaining what REALLY happen?" a light grey female wolf appear from behind him while giving him bedroom eyes and seductive smile then gives him a killer wink.

That girl is Star Fox's first lieutenant, Second in command of the team and Marcus's Fiance ,Coyote O'Donnell, she is also happens to be the Daughter of Wolf O'Donnell, an EX leader of a mercenary squadron known as Star Wolf and once worked for and getting paid from the mad scientist, Andross, and long time sworn rival of Fox McCloud. before Coyote first fought Marcus, she took her father's Place as leader of Star Wolf to become rivals with Marcus due to the whole rivalry between Wolf and Fox and they didn't know much about each other around the time until she did some digging and found out about her family's history just recently. since they first encounter each other when they are 10 years old and didn't properly introduce each other's names. However after the final battle with Andross which Marcus and his team did fought and won with the help from the original Star Fox team AKA their parents along with the rest of the Star Wolf's crew; Leon Polwalski, Panther Caroso, and Andrew Oikonny, Wolf ended his rivalry and became friends with Marcus's father and acknowledging how her daughter TRULY feels about falling in love with him. He even vows that as long his Daughter is happy, he is happy as well.

Anyways the group stared at them with one of them, Damalgo, one of his eye brows crooked upwards and Chase with Anna roll their eyes. Debating whether or not to admire the engaged lovebirds.

"guys we can understand that you two are engaged, but can you give it a rest? " Peter groaned and face palming just from looking at them, despite how much respect he gives to Marcus not just because he's the Leader.

"if only it was that simple" Marcus muttered under his breath with his face turning redder.

Marcus and Coyote break away eventually, as he check on Anna who is walking to him with Chase behind her.

"So Marcus, where do you think where all of us should go when reach to Corneria?"

"well, what do you or Chase have in mind?"

"how about here, at the new resort beach that just opened up down at the Cornerian sand side Harbor!"

Coyote hears the conversation as she joins in on the plans.

"A beach resort? They just opened that up after we've been only gone for almost 3 years now?"

"yeah! according to this, they are usually opened in the Spring and Summer because the ocean water is pretty warm and the view is perfect!"

Marcus and Chase blushes at the discussion at hand, but just when is about to get "interesting" to say the least for those two along with Peter and Damalgo just smiling at the idea and possibly getting perverted fan service ideas, An alarm goes off on the ships briefing room's monitors, Marcus walks up front along with Chase, Anna and Coyote beside him.

"ROB, report!"

"distress call from Corneria, patching through now!"

The monitor switches to the holographic digital image and General Peppy Hare and General Grey appears on screen.

"Marcus McCloud, it has been a long time since we last heard from you. Good to see you and your team are alive and doing well."

"glad to see you are too, we have only been gone for three years" Marcus replies. Smiling while crossing his arms.

"its nice to you again, Dad! And you too, grandpa!" Anna happy to her both her father and grandfather on screen, which to her felt like almost forever since they last seen each other in person and due to the fact Peppy is suppose to be retired, but guess he's not gonna retire just yet. no matter how old he is.

"How's mom and dad? Are they doing alright?" Marcus ask to peppy, actually it is nice to hear he is concerned about his parents, in fact he has every right to ask. after all he has been out of Corneria and out of his parent's house since the incident with he-knows-who-should-not-mention.

"Your parents are doing well, we also wanted to congratulate you on your proposal with Ms. O'Donnell. You're parents are very proud of you." peppy smiles and Marcus smiled back.

"Thanks Peppy, we really appreciate that"

"uh with all due respect; sorry for interrupting your little reunion, Mac" Peter jumps in the conversation. "but did you guys send us a distress signal, or did you just wanted to contact us to see how we are doing?"

"sorry, didn't mean to take the reunion a little too far. We hope you don't mind if you do another mission for us even though you just got back" Bill responds.

"aww, I was looking forward to this vacation on Corneria too!" Anna groaned.

"yeah, that sucks!" Chase now feeling just as miserable as Anna now.

"Hey more of the reasons why we should do a mission, so we can sharpen our edges but also wanted test out these new visors I have modified from the original visors with Chases help!"

Peter holds up one of the visors as Marcus and the others look over at them before Peppy and Bill informs about the mission he's giving them.

"we'll try them as soon we as possible, Peppy what's our mission?"

"just moments ago we received an anonymous S.O.S. signal on Katina near the in construction outpost. We were unable contact anyone there even despite our best efforts and responded to them. The signal is still being transmitted, but there is still no response."

"why send us Peppy?" Coyote questioned "Why couldn't you send some of soldiers to investigate?"

"because we encounter almost similar situation before, during the aparoid invasion...and boy would I ever forget it"

What peppy is referring to on that day is when he and the previous starfox last went to the Katina outpost to investigate in the same scenario due the aparoids involvement and hoping they find survivors, this was around the time before Marcus was even born and his Father disbanded the Star Fox after marrying his mother, Krystal. the Katina outpost mission was a success only to realize that is Pigma Dengar, a traitor of the first Star Fox team and the man responsible for James McCloud's Death and Peppy's near death experience which he barely made it out alive if it weren't for James sacrificing himself to get Peppy to safety, who was sending the S.O.S. signal and trick the team then stole the core memory from the fallen giant aparoid during the aparoid attack that Fox and his team took down, just so he can make a quick buck. It did took Fox and his team a lot of effort and patience to not only take back the core memory from Pigma, but put him in his place, though he already did bit the dust when the core memory affected his body and turning him into a aparoid in the process.

Now back to the present. after the mission briefing with Peppy and Bill, Marcus's team has already setted coordinates and entering the Katina airspace. Marcus and the other teammates surrounds the monitor showing the overlay of the planet.

"alright team, let's brief this mission one more time before heading down there." Marcus explains to his teammates with Anna backing Marcus up.

"as Peppy explained, the S.O.S. signal is coming from the reconstruction-in-progress Katina outpost." a lock on marker marks the location of the map. "there has been no response from the person who is transmitting it."

"according to grandpa, this anonymous S.O.S. is being transmitted in a similar pattern as Pigma's when he did it during the aparoid invasion, but the transmission is a bit off however it's a similar behavior"

"so knowing this and not taking any risks of one of us going down there, we have to assume it still might be trap. So it's best we go into groups of two. Anna, Chase, you two cover the two of us from above. Coyote and I will investigate the base on foot. Al, Peter, and ROB; you guys can monitor us from above in the Great fox and provide us reinforcement if the situation gets out of control or it escalates too quickly."

"sounds like a good plan so far. but does Coyote have to go with you, Mac?" Peter simply rubs the back of his head.

"I mean if you two are concern about each other why not one you guys go down there anyway and the other supports the other two member's flying and covering you from above?"

"because so that way one teammate can support the other teammate without the risk of getting shot down while landing the arwing and rush to the partners side." Marcus nods to Coyote while his gaze locked on to hers for a brief moment before focusing back to the team. "it's worth a shot, the faster we get this done, the faster we can enjoy our vacation. One more mission for Corneria won't hurt!"

Not wanting to argue, the group acknowledges him and 4 of them; Marcus, Chase, Anna, and Coyote ran all the way to the Arwings hangar bay. Marcus and the others jumps into their Arwings with Coyote with her modified Wolfen, the Iron Maiden, and the ships starts up. monitors on and engine running.

"communication lines, all green!"

"alright people, be sure to try on your new visors." peter suggests and everyone put their new visors on. All of them activated immediately as they were put on. The hanger bay doors begins to open.

"alright you all ready? ROB start the countdown"

"we are now at 7...6...5...4...3..2..1-Launch all ships!"

The Arwings and Iron maiden flies out of the hangar bay.

"it's the final countdown!" ROB, blurted out as the ships fly out of the hanger.

"Chase, I thought you fixed most of the "major" bugs off of him!" Marcus grumbled.

"Sorry guess he just needs a bit of a tune up" Chase nervously laughs.

The group already out of the flying around outside the Great Fox.

"Alright, Marcus reporting in! all aircrafts report! Check your G-Diffusion Systems!"

The monitors lit up showing all the teammates Icon's and shields on their visors.

"Chase here, all systems is good to go. Standing by!"

"Anna reporting, I'm all Ready to Rock and roll!"

"Coyote standing by, Locked and loaded!"

Marcus and his Team is about to head down to the planetoid before Peter interrupts em.

"Now hold on guys, let's check and see if your aircraft's flight Calibration and Combat systems are still working,also should check the Calibration of your new visors. Activating Flight and Air Combat simulation!"

Holographic images of enemy aircraft appears follow by rings forming a particular path.

The Team splits up with Marcus going forward to the path of rings in front of him. He immediately locks on the two holographic enemy aircrafts and fire two charge Shots at the targets which homes in and destroy the non existance computer image aircraft in a explosion of energy burst from the Charge Shots while Swerving and passing through the rings with little effort follow by the Ring paths which force him to use a Sharp U-turn which he pulled off easily right off the bat.

"Nice flying, Marcus! your new Viser and Combat systems is functioning perfectly. And your flight calibration is running smoothly!" Damalgo compliments with him with the tone of approval in his voice as if Marcus pass a test.

"Yeah though that Sharp U-turn kinda put a minor strain on my wrist a bit, I'll get use to it"

Chase follow his ring path but then the Holographic Aircrafts are closing in as he performs a loop and lock on to the Air crafts and fire lasers at the aircraft which made them shatter and fly past the last ring which is gold.

"Alright, you combat systems are good but the flight calibration is a bit off. But it'll do for this mission" Damalgo explains.

As for Anna and Coyote, those two are teaming up and shot down 4 of the ships while passing through their respective rings.

"You two did good. The flight Calibration and combat systems is all green. And your visors calibration is all good as well."

The Team forms back up.

"You guys did great, gotten a little bit rusty but you did good regardless. You guys are good to go. Remember, this S.O.S. still my be a trap, keep your eyes up front and peeled. Good luck down there all of you!" Peter cheers for them.

"thanks, Peter. We'll do our very best"

"Alright! Star fox team, let's move!" as Marcus shouts, they finally blast off and heading straight towards to Katina's Surface with Marcus in the lead. Upon entering the planet's atmosphere with the Katina outpost already in their sights, Marcus and Coyote lands near the entrance with Chase and Anna not too far behind and flies above the base, keeping close by enough to cover Marcus and Coyote.

"This is Marcus, Coyote and I made it inside the base...and its quiet." Marcus reaches for his staff and readies it, Coyote pulls out one of her automatic blasters out, turning the safety off and readies it while sticking close to him.

"it's TOO quiet…." Coyote muttered as they notice the base hasn't been finished being reconstructed, and to make the situation even more suspicious. There are no construction workers or repair drones anywhere in sight.

Already red flags going up for Coyote and Marcus as they continue further into the base.

"Marcus, There is something wrong here."

"I'm way ahead of you, Coyote. There are no construction workers, there are no repair drones, no Construction ship units, nothing!"

"Maybe everyone is on a day off or something for all we know." Anna assume what she thinks is going on.

"C'mon Anna, you know there has to be at least two or three guys here watching this place making sure no one is crazy and stupid enough to trespass here without authorization from Corneria. Even if the place is still under reconstruction from the aparoid invasion"

Marcus and Coyote investigate the base even further, remaining focus and cautious.

"ROB, scan the entire base. Is there anyone on the base right now?" Marcus requested.

"...negative, no organic or mechanical life forms detected" ROB informs Marcus.

"Chase, Anna! You guys got anything on your radars or see anything from up there?"

"Nothing, Radars clean-" Before Chase could conclude his sentence.

"Hey wait, I see something! Upper section of the base near the storage units!" Anna hollered. Coyote and Marcus runs to the part of the outpost base then sees a what looks like a droid digging through the pile of junk near one of the storage containers as if it was searching for something.

Coyote looks at Marcus and back at the Droid.

"Repair drone unit?"

"Not any Repair drones I've ever seen before"

Marcus and Coyote look and nods at each other and approach the Droid, Marcus's Staff and Coyote's Gun readied at the Droid. Before they could react, the Droid turns around and looks at them. It changes its expression based what looks like Cell Phone text emoticons to them, already the duo are already confused by it's appearance or should I say HIS appearance.

"Oh! Hello! My name is PIERCE!"

Marcus and Coyote looked at each other then looks back on the droid.

"Pierce? sounds like a name give to a robot use a punching bag or something" Chase remarks.

"Pierce is an unusual name to give a droid." Anna thought outloud.

"What is your model name stand for?" Marcus asks Pierce.

" That's simple to explain, sir! I'm a Personal Insurgent Engineer Robot Class-3

But my master and friends call me Pierce!"

"An Insurgent Robot? Here in Katina on Cornerian government property?" Coyote stammered in confusion. Already another set of red flags gone up in the duo's heads

"I must apologize for the inconvenience, miss. I was dropped off here by my master to seek out vital Information and spare parts. In fact my Master is going to transmit communication with me any minute now!" The droid changes it's emoticon to a Happy face. Marcus communicate with the others while Coyote with her gun still aiming at Pierce.

"wow, he's actually respectful and kind robot!"

"I agree, for an insurgent robot, he's actually really nice."

"i wouldn't go that far, you two. Peter, I really hope you got all that."

"We got every word he said. I couldn't help but ask…" Peter looking back at Damalgo who is just as Stumped but also concerned as he is. "why the name of Crazy Earl is there an Insurgent repair droid on the in construction parts of the unauthorized Cornerian government property finding basically garbage?"

"I think the question you should asking is what "Vital" information is he talking about and why he is looking for it?" Damalgo corrected him. Before Everyone is about to confront Pierce, another communication interrupts the team which is a female voice but it's all static but only can make out a few words.

"Dam….pie….of ….shit!..mbody...qui….fu...ing…..rou….the...com...nations! ...ive...r...DIE!"

Marcus and Coyote couldn't help but look at each other and back to their communicators with the person on the other line until a loud ear piercing bang shot out which cause Marcus and Coyote to jump and wince in pain as they felt like their ears drums have been shot out and possibly left them deaf but it left their ears ringing a bit before the static disappears and the voice on the other line becomes clear.

"Finally! thought I never get this piece of crap to work. Still gotta work on the bugs"

Marcus speaks to whoever's female voice that is on the other line.

"This is Marcus James McCloud from the Starfox team, please identify yourself and state your business here!"

The Girl on the other line clears her throat before getting back to Marcus.

"So I was not hallucinating, the Famous Marcus McCloud on the other line. I don't know if I should feel Honored or what"

Coyote jumps in on the conversation.

"Uh hello! He just ask you about your name and why you're here!"

"Sheesh can I at least savor every moment nowadays? Anyways my name is Alyssa Monday, I'm Pierce's Master and what I am doing there is none of your business"

"Uh Actually it is now OUR business when your droid is searching for Vital information. What are you really looking for really?"

Alyssa scoffs at the question.

"No really, it really isn't. In fact Pierce already got what we wanted. So Pierce, would you kindly leave the area immediately and wait for the Boss to come in"

The moment she said, everyone is on high alert but then catches on almost right off the bat what is going on.

"So it was YOU who was sending in the S.O.S. Signal!"

The moment Marcus said that Alyssa went from being a smart ass outlaw to basically now concerned.

"Wait...you stupid cornerian idiots actually Responded to the SOS Signal?!"

Then all of the sudden a loud explosion occurred on the side of the base where Marcus and Coyote as well Pierce is standing then all of the sudden Soldiers which dress like cornerian foot soldiers took aim and readied their weapons at Marcus, Coyote, and Pierce and without warning they opened fire at them. Marcus didn't hesitate grab her wrist and both took cover behind the pile of empty metal boxes as they are fire upon. Luckily. Neither him or Coyote are hit. Chase and Anna are just about fly in and help them out until the soldier's aircrafts comes flying in and attack them as well, forcing both of them to break away from covering Marcus and Coyote.

"Chase, what the hell is going on?!"

"We are being attacked. They look like Cornerian Soldiers!"

"Why are we being attack by our own men?!" Peter stammered in complete horror and confusion

Alyssa interrupts the entire team conversation.

"Those are not Cornerian Soldiers, you dumbasses! Those are other mercenaries, guns for hire!"

Marcus goes back to the communicator. Meanwhile Coyote pulls out her second automatic handgun, turns off the safety, and fires back at the mercenaries.

"What do you mean guns for hire? And why did you send the S.O.S. signal?"

"Listen to me McCloud, now that you are being attacked you are now involved in this. Those guys are after some private information that doesn't wanted to be leaked out into the lylat System news. That S.O.S. signal I transmitted was NOT meant for you or the cornerian army, so now your dumbass along with your team is gonna pay the horrible price for it. So unless my boss arrives to lend us a hand, you all are screwed!"

"Boss?!" coyote stammered.

"that S.O.S. signal I transmitted was meant for him through via nano communication. Until one of my boys blew the communications servers out and the boss was forced to get where Pierce quickly."

Marcus didn't hesitate as Coyote took cover and reloading her blasters, he gets out of his staff and shoots his fire blaster out of his staff at the enemies and took out 4 of the guys out. while Pierce took cover. Despite having no damage from the blaster.

"Pierce! Safety disable, initiate battle berserk mode"

Alyssa voice command cause the defenseless and harm droid to spasm a bit and his emoticon to change from a scared emoticon to that'll possibly make anyone piss a fountain or shit bricks or maybe both. Follow by him letting absurdly loud and haunting roar in a deep robotic mad man voice.

"LET'S FUCKING GO!"

Without warning the now horrifying droid charges right at the enemies as they firing at him, bullets literally bouncing off of him.

"MOM MADE CHICKEN AND FUCKING ICED TEA!"

Pierce tackles one of the soldiers which led to a series of sickening sounds of bone cracking which can be heard from Marcus's and Coyote's distance. All the while tearing every soldier apart and screaming words and phrases that no cornerian, hell no being in the lylat system or any universe would say!

"I'LL SHOVE MY MISSILES UP YOUR FUCKING ASS AND BLOW YOUR FUCKING BALLS OFF!"

He grabs the rifle of the dead soldier he just tackled to death and opened fired at the soldiers while using the contorted mangle body from the tackled soldier as a human shield.

"RAT TAT TAT TAT TAT, MOTHER FUCKER!"

He then tosses the mangled beehive holed body at one of the soldiers which sends em flying towards marcus and Coyote and keeps firing at them till only one of them remains which he made a break for it.

Coyote and Marcus saw the bodies that Pierce tossed beside them on their left side. Marcus is utterly speechless while Coyote screamed "Holy shit!"

The Merc runs for his life until he thinks is hidden away enough from the now mass murdering machine that Berzerker Pierce.

"Sir, We located the droid but he went on an absolute rampage and turned my squad into swiss cheese, I need reinforc-" before he can finish his sentence something grabbed his head slammed his head against the wall, face first, with such force he caved his entire face in and huge blood splatter across the katina outpost wall. His entire body limb and motionless.

"YOU SHUT YOUR GAP, YOU FUCKING TWAT!"

Pierce then tosses the now lifeless body on the ground, revealing to every the now entire face is gone as if his face smashed in by a giant sledge hammer.

Marcus and Coyote seen enough already, Chase and Anna still flying their Arwings fighting off the mercs and got couple of glimpses of what happened.

"Alyssa...what the hell...did we just saw?" Marcus stammered in complete horror.

"like my droid now? he's quite useful for gathering information. But in combat he sucks, so that's why I placed a special demon war drone core in his main processors!"

"Wait, you put in a what in his main processors?" Chase ask, with a utter shock in his voice.

"you heard me, and in case you didn't hear the first time I should remind you to get your ears checked.

I shove a demon war drone core in him"

"Are you crazy?! How are you not dead yet?! Do you know what you are doing is illegal and extremely dangerous?!"

"Sorry toad boy, but I'm an outlaw. Rules or laws don't apply to me at all. I'm also a risk taker. And to answer your question "how am I not dead yet?" simple! Voice command! By enabling his safety and shutting off his demon core. He becomes a delicate little flower."

"you are seriously messed up in the head, you know that?"

Marcus and Coyote makes a run to the base's entrance before more the mercs shows up right in front of them and sealed the door.

"damn it were locked in! " Coyote readied her blasters as the mercs closing in on them, surrounding them.

"Peter, Al we can use your help down here!" one of the mercs opens fire at him and he dodges the laser shots. Coyote fires back and dodges the laser fire.

"just hang in there you guys we are already at the hangar, try to hold em off just a bit longer!"

"at this this rate, we won't last much longer!" Coyote continues firing off rounds after rounds at the mercs, only taking a handful of them out while Marcus is dodging the laser fire and firing off fire blasts from his staff at the mercs. More mercs begin rush at them at the other side of the base. Without hesitation, Marcus slams his staff on the ground causing a shockwave which it is enough to blast the door opened.

"Coyote, let's go!" Marcus call her out while she is not too far behind.

"Right behind you!" the duo makes it to their respective fighters and flies out of the base and aids Chase and Anna. One of the mercs ships comes rush to them, Coyote opens fire and shot most of them down and shot the two fighters that is tailing Anna.

"phew, for a moment there I thought I was done for. Thanks, Cousin!"

"no problem, let's not let our guard down just yet. Lets clean up this mess and get out of here."

"what about Pierce?" Chase ask until Alyssa interrupts em again.

"you're not planning on taking MY droid, are you?" Marcus looks at his team and already acknowledging him about Pierce.

"sorry to say this, but yeah we are!"

Before Alyssa could scold them to stop em, another Voice comes over to their coms and all the Mercs ship are shot down. And I mean ALL the mercs on both the ground and air by a blur object. Marcus and his team can barely see who is firing at the enemy.

"Don't count it, you idiots" a deep and mature voice interferes with the teams coms.

"Boss! About damn time you showed up, where the hell have you been?" Alyssa speaks to the unknown pilot. Soon after a bunch of bandit fighters follow by cargo ships enters the air space and lands near the base with the fighters surrounding the skies.

"Making sure our pick up crew has arrived safely undetected." the fighter finally appears in front of the team with 5 or 6 other fighters behind and beside him. The team couldn't believe what they are looking at. The Fighter in the middle looks like the Arwing, in fact the ship IS the arwing but the design looks it was use during the Aparoid invasion and color design is Black and red with amber colored cockpit window with a deformed eagle's skull with red wings but with the left wing much shorter than the other. There is no Star Fox insignia anywhere on the ship

"Marcus, that ship looks just like…!" Chase Stammered in complete shock at the modified Arwing.

"Where did you get that?" Marcus stammered, just looking at the Strange Arwing is already Menacing enough but Marcus looks closer inside the Cockpit and sees black figure inside the Ship which looks a bird. At first he thought to himself it's Falco but he knows that Falco will never alternate his Arwing to the Arwing that his and team is looking at.

"There's no way…" He thought outloud before Trying to get a hold of ROB.

"ROB, where's Peter and Al?"

….

But there was no Response.

"ROB! Come in! Anybody!"

"Marcus the communication is scramble! I'm tried getting ahold of them as well." Chase warns Marcus and the others.

"Don't bother." The Pilot in the black Arwing responds to Marcus.

"I've jammed your communications. So requesting reinforcement will be impossible at this point and the only you'll get communication back, is by shooting me down. That is if you can."

"Who are you?!" Marcus yell in a demanding tone.

"The name's Crow, Crow Hunter, and this Arwing you looking at is my Arwing, Code name: "Swift Death."

I'm neither Cornerian or Venomian as my boys here. But if get rid of you and return the droid to my employer, it'll fetch a pretty penny!"

"you're a bounty hunter!" Anna Gasps.

"you catch on quick, fast thinking to bunch of well trained kids of the original star fox team that i once knew"

The team couldn't believe what are they learning about this mysterious pilot in a modified and Customized Arwing. Knowing they have no choice but to fight the Mysterious Bounty Hunter, Crow. but Down below Pierce is escorted onto the Bandit's cargo Ship just as it about to takes off. Already two Arwings which is Peter and Al comes flying in.

"Sorry we're late, Marcus! Our communication, tracking and support system has been cut off. We're go after the cargo ship, you guys take care of that arwing imposter!"

Without arguing or explanation the Team goes after Crow. all of them flies out of the Katina's base and into the Canyons.

Peter and Al shoots the bandit fighters as they reach to the cargo ship to capture it and take back Pierce. Before they could even make it to the Ship. Al looks up and sees a more Ships coming in a top of them.

"Peter! Eyes on top! Enemy ships, dead ahead!"

"Roger that!" Peter and Damalgo shoots down the enemy soldiers as many as they could. But they just keep coming.

"Protect the cargo ship, you stupid monkeys! If that Cargo Ship is gone, you can say bye bye to your Massive Paycheck!" Alyssa screamed while still on the coms.

"We can still hear you, you know that right?" Peter smartly remarked.

"Oh shut up you stupid Swine boy! You could at least be like your Uncle for once!"

Peter tone changed immediately the moment she saids that.

"Don't you dare compare me to that asshole! The last thing I want is thinking about my deadbeat Uncle. If we ever meet in person I swear I will punch your lights out just for that!"

"Peter, Focus! We got to stop that Cargo ship from leaving Katina's Orbit, we can worrying about her and your uncle later!" Damalgo advice did help Peter out of his anger.

But despite their best effort, The Ship has already left orbit. But Peter and Al is not gonna let that happened and decided to chase after and planning on shooting it down. However without warning, the Ship slowly dissipates and just mysterious disappears off of their radars.

"The hell?! Where did it go?!"

"I don't know! It just vanished!"

Peter and Damalgo is now completely confused out of their minds not just because they lost the Cargo Ship and failed the mission, but also wondering what just happened and what did they just witnessed. And to make matters worse, they can't contact ROB to track the Ship.

"We got to find that ship, Peter let's head back to the great fox and see if ROB is able to target and track the Ship."

"Alright, but what about Mac and the others?"

"Those guys will be alright...I hope."

Meanwhile Marcus and his Team with their Boosts set to max trying to keep up with Crow as his boys are right behind them.

"Holy crap! This Guy's arwing is much more faster than ours!"

"We can't slow down now, not even for a second!" Marcus tells Chase.

Crow pulling off maneuvers that to anyone that is highly skilled ace pilot including the Starfox team themselves cannot Pull off. The team didn't hesitate and kept going but each time they try to go faster to keep up. Crow's "Swift Death" goes faster.

"Marcus, we can't go any faster! We'll going to end up crashing into the Canyon's walls!"

Marcus ignores Chase's warnings and sets his G-diffusions to max everyone thinks Marcus has lost his mind as he took of like a blur and gotten closer to Crow. pulling off impossible Split second Maneuvers.

"Not back, McCloud! But you gotta do better than that to keep up with me!" Crow Remarks to him as they to an opened Lake.

Chase and the others we're able keep up with Marcus and they saw Crow stopped dead in his tracks and turns around facing them.

"Hey boss, I say we let them have it!"

Crow looks at the bandit with a serious look on his face.

"No, all of you leave. I'll handle these guys, Myself!"

"But boss-!"

"Return to the base and leave me behind. That's an order. Besides we are already done here"

"wha-!?"

"the cargo ship with Pierce on board has already left Katina's orbit. Oh yeah don't even bother trying to track it. Its special stealth tech is also super effective against any hi tech radars including yours, star fox."

Marcus and his team is floored to what crow is saying, only to also realize the crow is simply just a decoy to keep the major threat, which is Marcus because of his telepathy he inherited from his Cerinian blood, or more specifically, his mother. To track em easily.

The rest of the bandit fighters fly off outta of orbit but leaving the infamous and mysterious bounty hunter behind.

"holy crap, this guy is dumb! And by dumb I mean really smart!" Anna stammered at the situation.

"not wanting to brag, but I am gonna give you credit for knowing I am bounty hunter, more specifically the most notorious, well known and most wanted bounty hunter of the Lylat System"

"and we should care because why?" Coyote ask him.

"because now that we are alone, I want to fight all four of you at once. I always wanted to do an honorable dog fight against the the most well known mercenaries in the galaxy."

The entire couldn't help but busted up laughing. Chase laughing hysterically while on banging on the cockpit controls. All the while Crow sits there all silent while everyone is literally their asses off.

"they honestly think I was joking?" Crow though.

"please tell me this guy can't be serious" Coyote wipes a tear from laughing so hard.

"okay, are you really gonna challenge us to fight you? Let us gives you some news flash, you are one guy against four people. All of us are well trained pilots and have been fighting for a very long time!" Chase explains despite laughing a bit more from Crows request...which They are gonna regret. (foreshadowing)

"yeah, there's no way we can lose! So don't think you gonna win this fight even if you try" Anna cheers and determined they might win this.

"don't get cocky because there's only me and four of you. And besides...even the most well trained pilots shouldn't underestimates their opponent regardless their size or numbers. I'm sure a certain someone taught you that, Marcus James McCloud."

Almost immediately the attitude and tone went from obsoletely comical, to complete suspicion. Marcus then realizes that Crow is not pulling his or his team's leg, he's absolutely DEAD serious. Even him calling Marcus out by his full name indicating he knows about him and his team. Even the rest of the team is shocked that Crow knows marcus's full name.

Marcus telepathy kicks and right off the bat, he knows there something horrifically strange about Crow. He immediately warns Chase, Anna and Coyote at the situation in hand.

"Team, be careful! This guy is not your average bandit or every day bounty hunter...he's completely different somehow!"

"Different? How is he different, Marcus?"

"his brain patterns are very faint, as if he has little to no emotions at all. As if he's not...really cornerian or venomian at all as he just claimed."

Now hearing this, Everyone is now on the same page as Marcus. Realizing that they might be dealing a very dangerous pilot. The team switches their arwings and wolfen ships to all range mode and prepare to attack Crow.

"let's play!" Crow's only quote then charges at the team, barrel rolling and firing his twin lasers at them with such speed and accuracy was able to hit Coyote and chase they break up to get out of Crow's line of fire. Chase then went to go after him and was right behind him.

"okay, now I gotcha! " Chase fires his lasers before Crow all of the sudden vanishes. He even disappeared off his radar.

"what the...where did he-" Chase begins panicking thinking he lost him.

"did he just use that stealth tech and escape-" before Anna could continue, Marcus called Chase out.

"Chase, behind you!" Chase looks behind him before he can react, Crow opens fire and got a good couple of shots. Causing one his wing to break off, not just knocking it off balance but forcing chase to struggle to stabilize his now unbalanced.

"always letting your guard down even for second, just like your father. Chase Toad!"

"S-Shut up! Somebody get this creep off of me!"

"Hang on Chase, I'm coming!" Anna flies head on to Marcus and Crow.

"Anna, wait!" before Marcus could stop her she's already behind Crow and already have a lock on him and about to do a charge shot.

"now I got YOU, no one messes with my froggy!" she fires the charge shot, Marcus and Coyote thought she actually got him...HOWEVER.

"think fast!" it happen a half of second, before the charge shot could even reach him. He does a U-turn barely misses the Charge shot and instead of hitting him due it being locked on to him, Anna ended hitting Chase instead, the hit from the charge shot not only destroyed one of the G-Diffusers causing Chases Arwing to become a lot more slower than before. But also G-Diffusion booster to broke off and hit Anna's arwing, strucking it at the G-Diffuser scraping the shit out of it.

"Gah! I'm Hit!"

Marcus and Coyote is now absolutely stunned and silent from what they just witnessed until Coyote broke the silenced.

"Unbelievable, he not only he broke out of the lock on system..he redirected it at Chase!"

"we have no choice we have to retreat! Chase, Let's get outta here!"

"You guys go, We'll hold him off!" Marcus order Anna and Chase

Now Marcus and Coyote are left to fight Crow as Anna and Chase returns to the Great Fox.

"Coyote, no time to hesitate. Return fire!"

"Roger that! Lets not lock on to him this time. Lets fire him with our main lasers!"

"you read my mind!" Coyote and Marcus charges at him. They begin shooting blindly at him. Only to barrel roll and boost out of their line of fire. Marcus charges in and opened his cockpit. While it's flying, then he pull out staff and fires a wave of cryogenic energy at the Swift Death. Knowing that Arwings cannot be flown in harsh conditions such as sandstorms and blizzards, by using his staffs freeze blast should at least stop his G-Diffusion systems and slow him down for a clean shot. Crow's Arwing begins being covered in ice.

"that'll cool him off a bit! Coyote take the shot!*

"been awhile since I saw you use that! Eat this, bounty hunter scum bag!" Shot a bomb at the now frozen Swift Death as is starts to slowly plummet into the ground.

"oh you got me…" all of the sudden the G-Diffusion starts up again with a sickening crimson red after burn. Marcus and Coyote couldn't believe what they seeing. It's too good to be true.

"...NOT!" the Swift Death took off like a bat out of hell and broke off the ice on the arwing. Then U-Turns back at the Duo.

"hey, O'Donnell. Nice bomb precision, too bad you have to waste one of them. Let me give you, by sparing my own!" Crow then Shoots his own bomb at Coyote and Marcus.

"No way!" Marcus swiftly gets back his Arwing and flies away with Coyote behind him. The Bomb explodes and the shockwave was able to catch Coyote from behind due to her being close the blast radius where the bomb went off. Coyote's Fighter begins malfunction and her controls lock up due to the explosion knock the G-Diffusors out of commission and now her fighter is begin plummeting to the ground as she fights the controls. She even starts pulling on her controls and using her feet to pull on the controls till she ended breaking her monitors trying to stabilize her ship.

"c'mon, C'MON! This cannot be happening!"

"Coyote, abandon your ship! EJECT!" Marcus cried and Coyote is force to eject from the ship, luckily just in a nick of time before her Ship plummeted into the ground in a fiery explosion with the the sound of flying metal. Coyote manage to parachute to safety.

"Coyote! COYOTE! Are you alright?! Please respond!"

"I'm okay!" Coyote respond to Marcus's cry.

Marcus letted out a huge sigh in relief, but now worried because he is now the only Fighter in the air with Crow still standing. Marcus begins losing his patience, his entire team is taken down by one guy. Now it's one on one, mano a mano. Mercenary vs. Bounty Hunter. Marcus and Crow boosts towards each other with lasers firing at each other, all of them didn't hit either of them.

"all your friends are out of the game, McCloud. do not make shoot you down!" Crows squalls at him.

"Not if I shoot you down first!" Marcus barks back as they just about to fly into each other.

The two then fly past each other now looking at each other in their respective cockpits, Marcus takes a good split second look of the pilot of the Swift Death. A black Crow with his hair on the back spiked and feathered out, his eyes are crimson red locking on to marcus's eyes giving him the gaze of death. Wearing tanish dark dirt brown unzipped jacket with leather plating on the front and back of his jacket with a battle knife strapped to the front of the front left side of his jacket, the leather plating shows on the upper chest to shoulders to the upper part of his back, the other set of leather plating On lower part of the jack close to the zipper, and another leather plate on the lower back. On one of the leather plate on his upper arms is a insurgent bounty hunter patch on it, and closer look shows a red crow with a broken wing which is much more shorter than the other wing.

The two speed off with Crow behind Marcus raining lasers at him while he was barrel rolling and deflecting Crows shots. Then pulls off a somersault and the tables have turn. Marcus ends up fire his lasers at Crow's ship. But instead of barrel Rolling, he speeds off and getting out of the line of Marcus's Laser Fire while keeping his visor locked on to him and keeps firing.

Crow flies past him while firing back at him which led a couple of good shots to his wings and through his cockpit windows and barely missed him. But of course it didn't faze him or even made him flinch. He continues firing Back at Crow, only for him to dodge it. Marcus charges at him. Crow and Marcus are now literally somersaulting and shooting at each other while dodging each other's fire, wince and repeat throughout the entire dogfight. Marcus is about to make one more desperate move until Crow perform his own charge shot. Realizing that Crow doesn't have the special lock on visors like he does, he can simply boost away. But then the atmosphere change from overconfidence to pure horror as Crow fires the charge shot, its leading straight to him. Marcus tries to dodge but it's too late, the charge shot didn't just Knocks Marcus's arwing out of commission. but the charge shot blew both its wings off and the G-diffusors off as Marcus begins plummeting to the ground with the alarm blaring throughout his ship with monitor and voice blurring "Malfunction." Marcus swiftly reaches to the ejected level and pulls but instead of him ejecting out of the ship, sparks fly as the he pulled the level. indicating the ejection system has locked up and became fried.

Marcus now has no other choice but brace for a bumpy but devastating landing.

"AAAHHHH!" Marcus screamed and just so happened Coyote saw Marcus's Arwing or what's left of it. Plummeting and heard his scream, Coyote couldn't believe what she is seeing.

"M-Marcus!" She follows the best she could, only to witness her fiance's Arwing crash in absolute dread and horror.

Marcus's Arwing plummets and hits the lake below then skids and rolls horrifically across the lake till it crash back of the Arwing first into the wall of rocks near the shore line in a fiery crash. Coyote witnessed all of it and got halfway shore line and saw the crash site. The feeling of dread escalate as her heart starts pounding out of her chest in absolute fear.

"Marcus...no...no!" Shaking her head in complete disbelief, she sprinted across to the shore line like a bat outta hell. Running as fast she could trying to get Marcus.

At the crash site with Marcus still inside the cockpit, woken up from being knocked unconscious from the crash with sparks flying all over inside the cockpit. He notice he's on the ground with the arwing on its left side. He went to open the cockpit only to realize its jammed. He climbs up till his legs are free and begins kicking the Cockpit door. Each time the cracks on the window gets bigger. With one more strong earth shattering kick, the cockpit windows breaks and the door is kicked open. Allowing marcus to hop out feet first only to land on his hands and knees on the sand.

He swiftly gets up only feel a strong pain on his abdomen just below of his left chest. He grasps it only to see blood on his hand.

"that's my blood, oh crap that is a lot of my blood…" he then gets up and slowly scurrying away while looking at what's left of his arwing till it exploded in a massive fire ball behind him causing him to fall back. Luckily he was far away enough before his fighter blew up. He looks at his now destroyed Arwing before getting up and attempts to walk out of the canyon. His ear twitched as hear an arwing landed nearby, at first he is overjoyed but then that sense of joy turn to dread when looked at where the arwing sound came from as his telepathy kicked in again.

The Swift Death is hovering over him, Marcus kept himself together and reaches over and grabbed his staff as it extends then he readies it at Crow's Ship as it lands near the shore line. The cockpit door opens and the Pilot jumps out, landing on his feet. Now getting the see the man that shot him and his team down in person as he approaches him.

Crow then reaches to his huge holster on the back below his hips and pulled a gunblade out of his holster in its gun form pointing at Marcus as he gets closer to him.

"Really, a stick? You a brought a stick in a gunblade fight? I was expecting a lot more from you, McCloud!"

"lay off, asshole!" Marcus charges at him and fires his pyro blaster at Crow. Crow dodges it and opens fire at Marcus. Despite being critically injured, he is able to dodge and cartwheel from the gunblade's fire then swings his staff at him. Just before it hit him, Crow's gunblade transform into a sword with high frequency red electric current flowing through the blade and blocked the blow from Marcus's staff.

"w-wha-" before Marcus could react, Crow broke through the block and swing his gunblade, disarming Marcus from his staff then follow it with Crow step in a land a perfect headbutt to marcus's head knocking him down flat on his back.

Crow reforms his gunblade back to gun mode and aims at Marcus. Marcus now gazing at the barrel of his weapon, thinking this is it. Until a sound of a gun clicking is heard next to Crow. he simply smiles as looks over to his shoulder to see Coyote with her Gun aimed point black at his side.

"Put your hands up where I can see em and step away from him slowly"

"Sorry, following a ladies orders or anyones orders that doesn't pay is not my style."

He feels her gun pressed against the back of his head. He simply smirks from the threat knowing she is actually serious.

"I said put em up and step away from him, NOW!"

Within a fraction of second, Crow swiftly disarmed Coyote by knocking her blaster into the air which forces her into grab her second blaster as Crow sees Marcus Running for his staff. He swiftly switches his Gunblade back to sword mode and press the blade of his weapon against her throat with the electric current flowing blade just barely touching her skin and using his other hand catching Coyote's blaster and aimed at Marcus and opened fire at him. He shoots in front of him as he just about to reach his staff made him stops dead in his tracks.

Both members are now held at both knifepoint and gunpoint at the same time. Crow looks over to Coyote, giving him a gaze that it suppose to make him shiver but shrugs off.

"Bit of a advice, Baby; Next time you point a gun at somebody be ready to pull the trigger, if not then try using Knifes next time so it's better for close encounters." Crow Smirks to her as she got the shock gaze at him.

"Did he just called me "baby?" last time I checked; I am not HIS baby!" she thought.

Marcus was staring at the barrel of Coyote's gun this time before Crow tosses her gun back to her and reforms his gunblade in gun back and withdrawing it back to his holster.

He then walks to Marcus and kneels to him, assessing the wounds on Marcus then notice the wound below Marcus's left lower chest then looks back at him, facing him.

"You might wanna get that patched up before you bleed to death."

Marcus gets up but got up too quickly, causing him to gripping his lower chest more blood leaked out till it's now seeping through his uniform.

"grr...If I wasn't this injured, I wouldn't punched your lights out permanently!"

"I'm afraid you don't wanna do that. You'll open your wound up even further and bleed out faster"

Marcus begins Panting heavily as he lays on the sand. Coyote runs over to him and hold him in her arms while his grips the wound on his Chest. Crow reaches over to his kit on the back of his pants pulled out a medical syringe and removes the cap at the bottom as it opens with the needle coming into Coyote and Marcus's View.

Marcus grip begins to loosen and his eyes begins to slowly close.

Coyote sees his face and shook her hand.

"Marcus, No! Don't close your eyes, please stay with me!" She looks back at Crow as Tears begins to well up.

"Don't just stand there! I don't know what you are going to do, but you are responsible for this. do Something!"

Crow simply stood the auto injector syringe in hand, all ready to go.

"Not if you forget to say please."

Coyote now baring her teeth and growling at him but then realize that every second. Marcus is getting worse and worse. Now having no other choice. Coyote buried her face in Marcus's chest as her face blackens. She then pleads to him with the tone of absolute sadness, tears are now shedding down her cheeks and landing on Marcus's cheeks.

"Please...I beg of you, save him. Save Marcus, we are...just about to get married. I can't and I won't live without him. Please!"

Crow then kneels down to Marcus now motionless body as his hand goes limp.

"And Fyi on what I am going to do to him."

Coyote watches as Crow lines up the syringe to Marcus's chest just wondering what is he going to do.

"I am going save his life!" without another word or second to spare, Crow then stabs the Syringe into Marcus's chest and pressed down on the injection button which made a loud hiss. Almost immediately Marcus eyes snapped wide open and gasps loudly for air. Coyote couldn't believe what she just witnessed as Marcus was thought to have died only for Crow to save him just from being on Death's doorstep.

Marcus look up at Coyote who is now hysterical and very happy to see Marcus is still Alive her tears of sorrowed turned to tears of absolute joy.

"Oh my God Marcus, I can't believe you are still alive. I thought you were about to die in my arms."

Marcus blinks in complete confusion. Looking around.

"What happened…?" he looks over to Crow as he walks back to his ship.

"Hey!" Marcus called him out only for Crow to stop and look back behind him.

"I don't know who you are but don't think I am not going to forgive you for what you did. Not by a long shot!"

Coyote not wanting to argue but is now angry at Crow for forcing her to beg for Marcus's life but now skeptical for why did he wanted to save Marcus in the first place.

"I'm not expecting any forgiveness from one of you"

Marcus and Coyote looked at him in response of that statement.

"If I wanted you and your team dead I wouldn't done so back at the base or shot your friends down while they escaping. Better yet where you are right now. Left completely vulnerable and wide opened to get gunned down."

Marcus and Coyote continue gearing him and expression turned from anger to confusion. Marcus breaths heavily from his breath returning him.

"Who or what are YOU? And how do you know about me and my team?"

Crow turns around and faces them, Coyote slowly reaches to one of her guns in her holster.

"i've known you for the longest time, Marcus McCloud. After all I am a admirer and huge fan of your father.

"how do you know so much about him and family, and what are you talking about?" Coyote ask still holding Marcus's head.

"you'll find out soon enough, well only for Marcus of course. But business beckons.

Maybe the other time we again next time and maybe honed your flying skills a bit, I might share a secret or two."

Marcus gives off the dumbstruck and annoyed expression. As if Crow is serious about that, Coyote gives away the same expression because Crow just down right brutally insult him.

"a-are...are you serious?" Marcus asks.

"maybe I am, or maybe just kidding around with you, kiddo." Crow then whips out his wrist com and pressed a couple of buttons.

"I've disabled the communication Jammer. You're free to call in reinforces or this case the medical corp. All I did is inject a special anaesthetics and stabilizer to keep your vitals stabilize while also stopping the bleeding."

Crow then jumped into his ship and closes

The cockpit door. The engine of his ships starts up and is about to take off until Marcus ask him as he takes off.

"What are you really? And why are you helping me?"

Crow's ship takes off leaving both Marcus and Coyote near the wreckage of Marcus's Ship. Crow then responds to Marcus's question as he flies off out of Kitana's orbit

"again, I lend a hint or two. As for what I am, that's for you and friends to figure out. I shall see you again, Marcus James McCloud."

After that, the communication with Crow is gone. Then another communication is linked and Marcus Respond to it.

"Marcus, it's Chase! Please respond!"

"Chase, is that you?"

Chase let out a huge sigh in relief before responding back.

"oh thank god, you're okay. The line is finally jack free. We saw two explosions not far where we were. We're coming in gyro wings now!"

"Alright! See you soon."

Marcus look up at Coyote and she embraces him.

"I thought I was going to lose you."

"well I'm still here alive and well like a million bucks. Though that crash was brutal."

Coyote smiles and lays next to Marcus looking at the clouds with him.

"but man that fight though, Crow was really tough. More tough than any opponent I've ever face. We're talking about Andross and I-will-not-say-her-name combined."

"than any opponent WE have ever faced, Marcus. We were fighting him too."

Coyote and Marcus laughed. Then Coyote roll over to Marcus facing him then placing her hand on his chest. But then Marcus wince in pain.

"Ouch! Watch the stomach, Coyote!"

"Oh sorry!" she swiftly pull her hand away from Marcus's Chest. She then snuggle her arm. Then Marcus slowly sits up obviously trying not to reopen his wound. And coyote sits up with him. They look at each other with coyote making the first words.

"we'll pay that bounty hunter back soon if we ever meet him again. I'm with you till the end"

"till death do us part"

"to be honest, I would rather die with you then being away from you"

No more words were said as they slowly lean forward to each, their lips are just about to connect-

"Marcus, Coyote, up here!"

Marcus and Coyote look up and see Anna in the Gyro Wing carrying her Wolfen and Chase behind him.

Marcus and Coyote romantic moment has been cut short. Coyote growl and crossing her arms. Marcus place his hand on her shoulder.

"don't worry, we'll make it up back on the Great Fox. But for now, that kiss is gonna have to wait."

Coyote unsatisfied expression is replaced with a smile and bedroom as Marcus's eyes gaze locked on hers for a brief moment.

"it's Alright, I'll wait…"

Marcus signals chase. As he lowers the Gyro Wing.

 _ **Back on the Great Fox and 2 of Hours of examining and medical treatment.**_

"3 fractured rib cages, internal bleed which healed itself, don't know how though, and a minor concussion."

Chase points to Marcus as is now topless and lower abdomen to his left chest is wrapped in bandages.

"also whoever this crow guy is, he didn't just inject anesthetic and stabilizer into you, he also injected some kind adrenaline compound that Jump start your entire body"

Marcus shook his head and slowly gets off the medical bed then slips on his Muscle T.

"all I remember was hearing Coyote voice and next thing i know, something was stabbed in my stomach and I just woke up."

Chase puts his hand on Marcus's Shoulder.

"what matters the most it's that you're okay now."

Marcus simply shook his head.

"but we failed the mission, and almost lost our arwings."

Damalgo steps in.

"good news is that Chase and Anna's Arwings are not as bad as yours but speaking of which, you and Coyote are probably not gonna be flying again anytime soon" Marcus walks to what's left of his arwing, the arwing is busted, the wings are broken off and the boosters are burned out. As for coyote's Wolfen, the iron maiden, is just as bad as Marcus's Arwing.

"How bad is it, Chase?"

"Marcus, it's totaled to the point it's unrepairable, even if Al and I work together to fix it. It's no good, and worst of all. The G-Diffusion system is burned to a crisp. It literally won't fly anymore. And if we try to repair it, it'll probably take us months to fix it. But that's not counting on Coyote's Wolfen too."

Coyote ears drooped downward from hearing the damage report on both her and Marcus's ships.

"I can get my ship fully rebuilt back on fortuna, but we're pretty much far away, and we're getting close to Corneria any day now."

Marcus crosses his arms feeling bad as well. Not just about his and Coyote's Ships but he has to report to Peppy and Bill that they failed the mission. His biggest fear is that what was forgot to mention is that his Father is now a general of the cornerian army as well, at this point he doesn't know what to say or how to explain that him and team failed the mission and Marcus almost died.

Eventually the entire team round up to the monitors as Peppy, and Bill along with Fox shows up on screen. Fox did eventually learned what happened with Marcus and became worried. But reluctantly let out a sigh of relief to see his son still alive but saddened to see his son is injured but was happy he is okay otherwise.

But of course Marcus was hesitant at first then explains all three generals about the mission and what happened.

"What? A bounty hunter stopped you?!" Fox ask in shock.

"yeah, he was very tough and has unbelievable flying skills unlike we have never seen before. And he took all four of us; me, Coyote, Chase, and Anna down with little to no effort. We thought we have the advantage until I was forced to fight him alone and we were at equal grounds in terms of flying skills...but I lost"

"Don't beat yourself up, Sport!" Fox speaks with him in confidence. "you may have lost the fight, but you'll get him back soon enough. I believe me, if I actually did fought him I'll be sure he will be roasted bird afterwards"

The team laughed a bit while Peter let out a chuckle from it.

"Thanks, Dad" Marcus's returns as he fist pumps to him but does it quickly and ended up nearly falling over and grasping his wound.

the team rush to him and help him up.

"Marcus, take it easy! You're still injured from the crash!" Chase helps him up. All the while worried about him.

"C'mon, Chase! It's gonna take more than a couple of broken bones and endless sting all over to take down me down"

Fox cocky and confident attitude is then replace with seriousness just from seeing his son hunched over and clutching his wound while trying to put on a brave smile.

"We'll get him back, Marcus. We'll make him pay for what he did to you"

"Don't go overboard, Fox. I understand he's your son but swearing vengeance on the man who almost killed him then all of sudden had a change of heart, is not the way."

"it's under control, peppy."

"yeah, but seriously. A bounty hunter, one guy, took down an entire squadron all by himself. Reminds me you taking on Star Wolf, and Andross by yourself, Fox!"

"it wasn't easy though, took me quite a little bit of time to take em all down. And now there is this guy."

Marcus stood up slowly as his pain subsides. Peppy then gets back to him and his team.

"anyways did you at least get his name out of him?" the moment Peppy asks that question, Marcus immediately responded to it and hopefully. Learn a thing or two about him.

"yeah, we did. He goes by the name of Crow Hunter, does that name ring any bells to anyone on you guys?"

"hmm, that name does indeed sound familiar to me. However I am gonna do some digging to confirm it."

"I've never heard anything from that name before" Bill shook his head before looking at Fox.

"I never heard of anyone by that name before either."

And hour of talking past and the generals tells Marcus to rest up and recover until they get back to Corneria so they can fully treat Marcus's wounds. The team says good byes and promised them to see them soon back Corneria.

Later on as the team hits the sack, Marcus with only his muscle T-Shirt boxer briefs wide awake, He sits on his bed still looks a bit worried. He begins wondering about Crow.

"Crow, says he knows me for the longest time. Just what does he mean that? Has he been watching me, through my adventures the entire time? " he thought to himself. "who ever this guy is, I don't know if he is nothing but bad news."

Before Marcus could think any further about Crow, the door of his quarters open with Coyote standing outside then enters. Wearing her spaghetti strap shirt and underwear, she approaches to Marcus and sat next to him on the bed as the door closes.

"Something bothering you, Mark?"

"I just can't get over the fact that he beaten all four of us. But what's really troubling me is that he saids he has known me for the longest time. I don't even know if what he is saying is actually legit."

"He's probably saying that just to intimidate you and get you on edge. I don't know how he knows you or your father. But don't let him get into your head because of it." Marcus simply looks at her before speaking again.

"but what if he was not kidding? If he is capable of taking us down without breaking a sweat, knowing exactly who we are. We might be dealing with someone who is just as bad if not the worse enemy we've ever face." simply looks down at his feet as his face darkens in fear and doubt. " What if he savouring every moment like he did back on katina. I only fought because I wanted to protect you and the others..only to get shot down and almost-" his sentence is interrupted with Coyote's hand on his cheek and turning to face her in a gaze lock.

"Marcus, Look at me." Coyote requests in a serious tone. Marcus immediately then snaps out of it while Coyote is holding his head with her hand, keeping it to face her.

"just like your father said, Do not beat yourself up because we got taken down by just one guy and failed the mission. It maybe the first mission that the star fox team has ever failed in history, but don't forget we all make mistakes and we learn from it. And you said it yourself when you reformed the team. If we get knocked down, all we have to do is get right back up. If someone punch us, we punch em back. You are strong and confident like your father, and lovable and wise like your mother. That is why we still follow you and fight with you to the very end. That is why the lylat system is now depending on you. And best of all…." she then look away a bit while biting her lower lip before looking back at him now locked in a trance like gaze before concluding her sentence.

"That is why I've always loved you...so much!" Coyote now giving him bedroom eyes while her face is almost red like a tomato. Marcus couldn't help smile and remove her hand from his cheek and now hold both her hands.

"You're right, I may have almost died back there but I am not gonna just give up just yet. And they say I am good at helping and cheering up others." Coyote smiled from Marcus's response then giggles a bit from seeing Marcus back to being confident again, the Marcus she knew and love.

"guess I can consider this getting even. And speaking of "getting even" Marcus. Didn't you promise me we can make up for that long awaited kiss back on Katina when get back to the Great Fox?"

Marcus gives of a smile and bedroom eyes back at her. Knowing what comes next.

"of course I did, how can I forget?" Marcus leans in close to her slowly closely in as Coyote did the same before kissing and locking their lips. Marcus then slowly leans forward while making out with Coyote and ended laying on Marcus's bed with him on top of her and the romantic and engaged moment continues.

The Great fox flies off on to it's next destination and that is Corneria…

 _ **Elsewhere**_

 _ **Sargasso Space Station, 12:57 PM**_

inside the corridors if the hideout well known to be home of the most well known and dangerous criminals lies a familiar face. Crow Hunter sitting and leaning back against the chair with his legs resting on the desking taking a personal call with a suspicious person.

"Crow, I just received a word from the other generals that Marcus James McCloud, Fox McCloud's Son, almost lost his life after the completely unnecessary 4-on-1 dogfight back at the Katina outpost near the canyons."

"yeah, your point?"

"my point is that we had an agreement, I gave you and your subordinates authorized access to the Katina's outpost to search on the information we need on the organization that we thought we decommissioned. You also made a promise to me that if the starfox team were to intercept the S.O.S. signal and head straight to Katina, you will not show any hostility towards them in any way."

Crow sighs before speaking again in complete annoyance.

"okay first off, yes I blew that so call "well thought out plan" way out of proportion but keep things going MY way, no one else's. Second of all, that unnecessary dogfight was just a test to see if they can hold out their own against me even if I blew that out if proportion as well. furthermore we got the information you needed from Pierce, and I got the money. So with all due respects, GENERAL, why don't you do me a favor and fuck off!"

Alyssa hears the conversation and was in complete awe from Crow's complete disrespect towards the certain general on the other line.

"Very well, but we wish to ask one more job for you, and the one you've been waiting for. The man who you have been hunting down for 6 years now. Because of the information you've provided to us, we were able to reopen the Coalesces case."

Crow simply sits on the chair with his feet still on the desk. Pierce walks in while Crow is on the phone.

"hello, Mr. Hunter! The money is given to the soldiers just like you ask"

Crow looks at Pierce with a death Gaze.

"Shut it, Rust bucket!"

He then turn back to his phone.

"so, is this really legit. Is Coalesces is really Still alive?"

"I can't really much explained but if these evidences are correct, then not only its proof that Coalesces is still alive. but also the entire galaxy is indeed in great peril as we speak. We may have no choice but ask you to join the star Fox team as the key witness for in case, and aid them on their fight."

Crow thought about in silence before breaking it.

"what will it pay?"

"I beg your par-?!"

"bounty hunter, remember you old hound dog? I've told you the first time when I first starting doing business with you. I will and only work if there's money sitting on my table, no questions ask, that is it and that is all."

The General simply sigh and resumes speaking to Crow.

"I suppose it can't be avoided, please name your price. "

"name my price, huh? As in any price?"

Alyssa and the other members of the hideout hears the conversation.

"as long it's enough for you to help us and fight along side with Star Fox. We have no other choice therefore we need all the help we can get."

Crow simply grin ear to ear the moment the general offering him to basically anything from him.

The crowd outside his quarters notice his devilish grin and their reaction change immediately as soon Crow names the General offer"

"twenty-five thousand grand in cornerian dollars, non-negotiable."

"T...T-Twenty-five thousand grand? have you gone mad?!"

"hey, you just sealed your words. So either we have an agreement or i'm leaving your business. Your choice"

The general now completely distraught and absolutely floored. He puts Crow on hold for moment before returning him.

"so do we have a deal?" crow asks.

"after speaking with other superiors...we have decided. we REALLY need your help at this point so if that's what it takes for you to help us then yes, we have deal."

Crow becomes cheerful and looks at the now mouth dropping eavesdroppers that is Alyssa, pierce and the some of the bandits.

"okay, key witness service and saving the entire lylat system with the most well known mercenaries in the galaxy for $25,000k in cornerian cash it is. So where is the meeting taking place?"

"err..Star Fox is currently going to be on 3 month vacation, they are also using this so Marcus can recover from his wounds. So by the time we gather them up, Marcus will make a full recovering"

"fair enough, I'll let them relax a bit before I straighten them up a bit. So that means I should be expecting them before I get there, to greet them properly. I suppose"

"Marcus has done a lot in the lylat system just like his father, so please show respect to him and his team."

"only if they deserve it, in which they don't. You have good night...General Pepper. Crow Hunter, over and out."

Alyssa walks in with her mouth still dropped.

"twenty-five. thousand. grand?!" without another word, her eyes roll back and collapse on the floor, fainted.

"my, Mr. Hunter! No mercy once or ever!" pierce simply hugs him behind as he looks over to the a pair of sunglasses of a certain someone that he admires just as much to Marcus, and Fox, locked behind a see through safe.

"Hmph, Doesn't pay as much."

 _ **End of chapter 1: Starfox, Still on Duty!**_

 **Whoa….put in a lot of work into this chapter and already we have a plot twist and among a few other things. Who knows, we might encounter more about Crow's history. (or you guys catch on quick right off the bat for who he is from the previous- shit that almost slipped out!) as for the "romantic and engaging" moment with Marcus and Coyote, I let you guys use your imagination on that.**

 **Again I wish to thank ZombieAxeHero for letting me using his character. Any reference to his fan fiction stories here will Contains spoilers throughout this fan fiction, so please be sure to read his Fan fictions first before continuing reading this fanfic.**

 **Fun fact(s)!**

 **Crow's Arwing, The Swift Death, is based off the Black Arwing from the new release Wii U star fox title: Star Fox Zero. (At first I didn't like the game because of the controls but opinions changed.)**

 **Marcus wasn't actually about to die back on Katina. He was losing consciousness due to losing a lot of blood, the most damage that was gonna taking his life is his eternal bleeding hemorrhaging one of his lungs.**

 **For those who doesn't know about money or simply doesn't like math (que madworld quote "nobody said there'll be math!") $25,000k or twenty-five thousand grand is basically $25,000,000. Yeah, Crow is THAT insane when it comes to money...or is he? (Foreshadowing….again)**

 _ **Chapter 1: Star Fox, Still on duty! Music track.**_

 _ **Introduction, Enter Marcus McCloud and Star Fox team!**_ ( Theme of Star Fox Assault, Star Fox Assault OST)

 _ **Mission Request from the Cornerian Generals.**_ (Theme of the Great Fox (also known as Briefing 1) Star Fox Assault OST) (gotta keep some originality, after all this is Star Fox! ^_^; )

 _ **Initiating flying and combat simulation!**_ (Tutorial medley, Star Fox Zero OST)

 _ **Rampaging P.I.E.R.C.E (also his battle theme) "I'm the big motherf # &ing gun!" **_(Wolfgang Boss Theme Mix, Skylanders Trap Team OST)

 _ **Unknown new enemies, propel the threat! (Enter Bounty Hunter, Crow Hunter)**_ (Sector Alpha (Inside the Salvadora) Star Fox Zero OST)

 _ **Crow's Chase**_ (Corneria, Star Fox Zero OST)

 _ **Marcus (Chase, Anna, and Coyote) vs. Crow**_ (Vs. Jin & Xiaoyu (Tekken Mid Boss) Street Fighter X Tekken OST)

 _ **Crow's change of heart.**_ (Riku's theme, Kingdom Hearts 2 OST )

 _ **Marcus & Coyote: Cheering and Making up. **_(The Price of Freedom, Final Fantasy 7: Crisis Core OST)


	3. Chapter 2: the Coalesces Case

_**Chapter 2: The Coalesces Case.**_

 _ **Corneria, McCloud's Residence.**_

 _ **June 22, 2061, 9:18 PM**_

During the 2 Months of vacation. Marcus use his time to spend quality time with Coyote and his family while going to the medical Corp to get his wounds fully treated. Luckily thanks to special technology that The Medical R&D team had been working on. Marcus was able to make a full drastic recovery since him and Chase did volunteer to help medical team working on a special medical equipment, mostly made for emergency medical purposes only.

At first, Marcus is determined and volunteer to test out the new medical equipment known as the regeneration acceleration enhancer, which is a experimental healing injection which by injecting the serum kicks the body's healing regeneration into overdrive, increasing the body's healing function 10x's more than a normal person only for a brief moment while it also injects a special painkiller drug which weakens the body sense to pain. The person can feel it due to painkiller is in very small portion when inject a but it's not much.

Chase thinks this isn't a good idea, he believed that there are side effects from this injection which there is, some not too serious though, but Marcus volunteer to the test anyway and it was success, because of this. The medical research team gave marcus and his team new medical supplies with the new auto injection with the new healing enhancer. However the injection test worked too well. Because while Marcus participation for the new medical drug, one of the medical research staff inject Marcus with special strength enhancer, the same drug that used on Katt, just when he is about to the take the test.

Marcus did enjoy the rest of the vacation with his friends. In fact Anna and Chase with Coyote by his side, Marcus decided to hang out in the City all the while a lot of people recognized them and some give them a huge 45% discount on any store they visit while everyone asking for their autographs and selfie shots with one or all of them. Meanwhile Al and Peter are at the Corneria's command base restocking on weapons, medical, and Mechanic tech supplies so they can be ready when they leave Corneria again while trying to fix Marcus's Arwing and Coyote's Wolfen, the iron maiden.

Now only six days left before The Star Fox team's long vacation is over, Marcus is now more than fine. Feeling like his young teenage self again, Marcus is now very confident and determined to take on and carry out any mission without even thinking twice and without failing this time, of course if he ever sees the bounty hunter, Crow again he'll be sure to pay him back severely for what happened back on Katina.

Now back onto the story, Marcus woke up on his bed after a long day of training with his entire team and among other things with his friends, Marcus walks down stairs from his bedroom to the Kitchen where his Family and fiancee is waiting for him.

"Mornin, everyone." Marcus calls out, while stretching and popping some joints of his shoulders.

"morning, sweetie!" Krystal serving breakfast.

Fox sitting on chair with an exquisite look of fear on his face.

"uhh, Dad?" Marcus call out to him while placing his hand on his Father's shoulder which startled him

"oh! Hey, Sport….just dozing off a bit" Fox smiles weakling when Coyote walk in and sits down.

"Hey, Fearless leader!" Coyote winks at Marcus, flirting him a bit only to get a smile and rolling eyes from him.

"Hey, Coyote. Whats going on with dad?" Marcus looks back at Fox, his Father, becoming slightly worried.

"He's been like this since he got back from the memorial, the same one you went to and pay your grandfather's respect with him, Remember?"

"that's right, when…" Marcus was gonna continue but doesn't want to upset his father. Fox simply sit on his table slightly depressed laying his hand on his cheek while his arm is on the table. Krystal serves him the plate of Breakfast while sitting beside him and gently lays her hand over his. Fox look over at her while Krystal is worried about Fox while her free arm wraps around him.

Marcus nod to Coyote and decided to leave his parents alone so the two can talk it out. At least just enough so Fox can be in a better mood again. The couple heads upstairs to the balcony and heaves themselves on top of the roof, Marcus helps Coyote up and the two on top looking at the rising morning sun.

"So Marcus, what really happened at the memorial?" Coyote lays her hand on Marcus's lap.

"Well...The cornerian officers were generous enough to lend me one of their fighters, to follow dad to the old desert area in the forbidden areas on coneria, which is where Grandpa memorial is at. But when we went there supposedly to pay our respects to him...Dad...he.." hearing Marcus breaking off his sentence made her now concerned but wanted him to continue.

"all of the sudden, Dad notice something horribly wrong…"

 _ **Flashback, Corneria desert area.**_

 _ **March 30th, 2061 (Memorial Day)**_

Fox and Marcus flying through the desert which was not harsh. Since due to the fact that Marcus's Arwing is destroyed. He was gonna share the Arwing with his Father but luckily Peppy offer a temporary solution, to let him borrow one of the Cornerian fighters until Marcus's Arwing is at least replaced.

"So dad, you sure it's wise for me to come here, on this day?"

"Marcus, this is not something you joke around on this day. The reason why I am bring you with me is because I want to make sure you do same if something were to ever happen to me. As a McCloud you have to pay your respects to our fallen Comrades. I'm sure Dad would be happy and grateful of you paying your respects"

"of course, Grandpa sacrifice a lot of things to keep his legacy going and protect the lylat system along with the mercenary squadron he founded. So we might as well honor him. I mean if it weren't for him...neither of us wouldn't be here today."

"exactly, Marcus. Now as the new hero. We need you to finish what dad has started, what your grandfather had started as I did."

Marcus smiled and nods to him while giving him a cocky smirk and a thumbs up. "don't worry, saving lives is my thing" the two finally reaches to James McCloud's Memorial and lands nearby. The two gets out the fighters and Marcus walks with Fox to the memorial.

"just up ahead is the memorial ground, follow me" Fox walks ahead with Marcus behind him. He sees a memorial gravestone with inscription reads "in memory of the Greatest heroes…" and with the names and engraved head bust next to the names, one of them is James McCloud's name with his head bust engraved next to it. Marcus continued walking until he see Father stopped dead in his tracks. Marcus runs to him and sees Fox's expression.

He is petrified like he just witness somebody getting killed in front of him in cold blood. Marcus telepathic senses kicked in right away, now knowing something is wrong...horribly wrong.

"Dad, what's wrong?!" Marcus now begins to worry as Fox look back him.

"we have to get that memorial ground, now! Come on!' Fox takes off running as if he is running a minute count sprint marathon, and for somebody who is just as old, in his 40s, he sure took off like a bat out of hell.

"why? What's going on, Dad?!" Marcus runs with him at the same speed as him keeping up with him.

"something doesn't feel right, something isn't right at all!"

"Dad, what are you saying?!"

"I can't explain it, but I just know we need get to the memorial!"

The two Foxes rushes to the memorial only to see it almost completely decimated, Fox stopped dead of his tracks again then slowly approach the memorial to assess the damage. There bullet holes all over the grave and it looked like someone took a sledgehammer to it, the flower banquet that was laid on the side of the memorial are dead and ruined as the flower petals and stems is scattered all over the memorial. Most of the names and engrave head bust are ruined as well the only thing was intact is James McCloud's name on the engraved inscription but his engraved head bust is destroyed and memorial panel is also destroyed and cracked open, almost if someone is trying to dig the grave open. Fox couldn't believe what he just witnessed as he simply dropped to his knees in absolute devastation with Marcus standing beside him. Just as absolute shock as he is.

"the memorial, it's almost all ruined. All busted up! Has it always been like this?" Marcus only response from his father who is still on his knees looks back at him and simply shook his head before breaking his silence.

"Before General Pepper relieved himself from duty and Peppy took his place. They request the reconstruction crew to remake the memorial of your grandfather and most of his comrades who died with him. Peppy also found your Grandfather's Signature sunglasses and place it on a special lock showcase as the honorable memory of him...but" Fox's voice begins breaking and right away Marcus notice the showcase and it has been broken open with the pieces of glass from the showcase are scattered all over the memorial, and it was empty. James McCloud signature sunglasses has been stolen. Marcus stepped back, away from it in complete disbelief while Fox getting up and had the look to kill. And to be honest Marcus doesn't blame him. What person is so utterly heartless...no..so utterly Soulless they didn't just vandalized the memorial, but to add insult to injury they broke the showcase and stole something is just more than just monetary value and symbol and memory to most legendary leader of the very same squadron he founded.

Just before Marcus and Fox leaves the vandalized memorial, Marcus ears perked up as his senses kicked in again and it's picking something around the memorial. Fox notice Marcus heading back to the memorial as he begins searching around the gravestone and see what looks like a small tracking device of some kind latched on behind the back of the memorial and its still active.

Marcus and Fox gets back to their ships and fly back to the normal parts of Corneria, through the entire trip Marcus check up on Fox but not getting a response from him. Of course when Peppy and Krystal learned what happened they were just as downright infuriated and devastated about James McCloud's memorial.

As for the device that Marcus found at the memorial He had Chase and Al examine it with the other tech team and hopefully gets an answer or a clue to who was there at the memorial.

 _ **Back into the present…**_

Marcus could only continue to what happened after the trip back. He tries his best to fit the best words together.

"so yeah, someone nearly destroyed the memorial and someone is gonna get it." Coyote could embrace Marcus arm while laying her head against his shoulder.

"Seriously that is just low, who would do such a thing and why?" she comment before getting up with Marcus and gets off the roof and heads back to the balcony.

"C'mon, let's go outside and get some fresh air, possibly go to the beach resort." Coyote gently pulls Marcus inside the house.

"are you sure? Just like that, you want me to just forget after what happened?" Marcus protest at Coyote's offer as they make their way inside.

"Marcus, that was almost a few months ago. And besides who knows if we are lucky we might be able to encounter the scum that destroyed your grandfather's memorial."

"you have a point. I guess I've thinking about my family a little too much" Marcus replies.

"oh you think?"

Marcus and Coyote heads down to Marcus bedroom and Coyote leaves to her the family closet gets their swimming attire. Marcus of course at first kinda disagrees to the house because his Father is still mourning over grandfather's memorial almost destroyed by a Soulless scum or scums in this case which they don't know.

But Marcus has been thinking about this too much and decided that maybe taking Coyote's advice and get out if the house more often. Most likely they might encounter the perpetrator, but it's mostly unlikely.

Getting his stuff ready to go with his swim trunks on and wearing a muscle T with it. Marcus heads down stairs. He is just about to head out the front door until his Father s standing beside him.

"heading out again?"

"yeah, gonna head by to the beach and spend time with Coyote."

"you told her what happened at the memorial, did you?" hearing a serious tone from Fox alone barely made Marcus cringe, but then he shook nervousness away and be very honest towards him.

"yes, I have. It's the only way for me to make feel a bit better but still miserable about it" Marcus simply looks away and rubs his arm. Fox's tone of voice went from serious to calm and concern. Sighing, he place his hand on Marcus's shoulder as he look at his father.

"Just be careful out there okay? I know I am being a bit overprotective even though you're a grown man, but as your Father I am bit concerned and worried about you. You are my son after all" Marcus smiles with Fox Smiling back.

"don't worry. I'm concerned about you, too. Corneria is relying on me and my team now to protect the Galaxy. But at the same time I am fighting not just for you and Grandpa, but I am also fighting for my Friends and Coyote."

Fox embraces him and Marcus hugs back. The slowly break away.

"go out there show those punks how the Star Fox team really do it, even if it's under the sun!" Fox encourage Marcus with a Cocky and confident smirk.

"Way ahead of you!" Marcus Smirks back then Fox attention turns to Coyote standing behind them. Marcus notice his reaction, face bright red and couldn't help but turn around and see what he is looking at out of pure curiosity. Marcus reaction went from zero to "holy shit" almost immediately. Coyote wearing leather two piece bikini with a skull on the left of the bikini top while style her hair into a ponytail due to it growing out a bit just to her neck, a black transparent Cloth around the waist and a collar around her neck as a finish touch.

"Hey I'm ready to go. Got everything on ya, Marcus?" Marcus couldn't help but blush bright red at the new swim attire that his Fiancee is wearing. At the same time both Foxes ended Nose Bleeding in arousal from the sight.

"Hey are you two okay? You're faces are all red like you stick your heads in the oven or something."Coyote ask in concern.

Marcus and Fox snaps out of their trance and shake their heads.

"No it's okay, we're fine. It's just that we didn't expect you to be...you know, wearing that."

Marcus being honest and points to her swim suit. Coyote simply and raises an eyebrow.

"You are guys are fantasizing me, are you?" Coyote grumbled while her face is now just as red as Marcus's. Fox simply walks away with Krystal looking at them both and giggles.

"Go out there and have fun, you crazy kids!" Fox shouts to them.

"Be careful you two!"

"See ya Mom, and we will Dad" He looks Coyote and opens the door for her and they both exited the house. On their way to the Beach resort.

As they left Krystal looks at Fox with a sadistic smile and a raise eyebrow. Right away, Fox knew he is in deep trouble now. Even though he is in his 40's Fox is still muscular and well toned as his son. As for Krystal she's still as Beautiful as she was before Fox married her.

"So what, I am not attractive enough?" Krystal speaks in a serious and sarcastic tone in her voice.

"I didn't say that! What makes you think that?" Fox tries to play it off as if it's some kind fluke. He then Laughs nervously.

"Gee I don't know, Fox. how about you eying on Marcus's Fiancee." Krystal pop a vein as its shows but then her reaction change Fox Muttered something under his breath.

"What was that, Fox-" she catches on and sense Fox fantasizing her in a skimpy swim attire like that. Krystal then steps forward to Fox getting closer till She's literally in his face. Fox steps back and just about to endure of getting yelled at or a slap in the face in complete rejection, But instead of getting yelled at or slapped at he was introduced with the words that Krystal possibly will never say for a long time.

"So was looking up my skirt when we first met wasn't enough? you naughty Fox!"

Fox blushes at the statement and look back at her, Bedroom eyes gaze upon his that are irresistible just like back then. And her most seductive smile that'll make any man nervous.

Fox smiles nervously and his face is getting redder and becomes flustered.

"K-Krystal, it wasn't like that! I swear, I let my curiosity get the best of me!" before he continue protesting he is immediately greet with long kiss follow by her arms wrapped around his neck.

Fox couldn't help it but then out of pure instinct, he kisses back. They slowly parted away from the kiss for a bit. Fox became love struck, Krystal nose bump him.

"So you still gonna continue making excuses just to why you fantasizing me? I'm sure you saw me much more skimpier outfits than that" Krystal remarks.

"Nah, I'm just finding reasons to why we haven't fool around for so long" Fox smirks. Krystal agree to it and Hops atop of him, Wrapping his Legs around him as they go to the living room then they collapse on the Couch.

 _ **Cornerian Beach.**_

As Marcus and Coyote makes their beach to the spot and see everyone on the Beach having a blast. Not to mention the Cornerian army base is just nearby the beach. Marcus is just about to set up the spot until see two figures heading to them.

"Marcus!" Chase and Anna comes running to them.

"Chase, Anna! Glad to see you guys!" Marcus fist bumps with Chase, with Anna hugging Coyote.

"Looking good in that outfit, Coyote!" Anna compliments at Coyote swim attire.

"Thanks, you shouldn't see the look on Marcus's and his Dad's face."

The girls gossip as Chase and Marcus looks at them. Marcus Simply roll his eyes and crossing arms while Chase is looking at him with a smirk.

"To be honest you and Coyote are a very odd engaged couple"

"Oh don't you get started, Chase. She maybe Wolf's daughter but She has everything that any guy will kill for. Innocent, smart and Golden hearted. Pretty much everything in a girls personality"

"Not to mention her strong sense of Rivalry between you two in terms of Loving each other."

Before the Two could continue on to about their significant other. The girls eavesdrop in the conversation.

"What are you babbling on about now?"

The Marcus drop the conversation but Marcus stood his ground and confesses.

"Just talking about you two. Relationship or mines and Coyote's Case, engaged relationship wise about what we like about you two."

Coyote and Anna blushes from the compliments.

"Heh, Boys." Coyote scoffed and rolling her eyes. Anna simply covers her face as her entire head is turning red.

"Can you not be any sweeter to us?" Anna ask which of course cause Marcus to smirk at Coyote before she is gonna ask what Marcus is thinking. Marcus Simply smiles till he baring his teeth.

"How about this?" Marcus walks to the Marcus and holds her hand. Already the tension within her is welling up inside her. She looks like she is about to blow.

"Coyote O'Donnell, no woman or any being I can think of cannot be anymore beautiful as you are, standing right here with me, right now"

Coyote still remembers those same words on the day he proposed to her and every time he says that statement causes her heart to start pounding out of chest in pure excitement so hard it can be heard by Marcus or pretty much anyone within her proximity.

At this point she is gonna faint from pure excitement and being so flustered.

Anna and Chase stood there in complete compliment and Chase cheered Marcus.

"Marcus, those are the most sweetest words you've ever said to a woman. You should get a gold medal and live in a turbo mansion just for that" Anna awing at Marcus as he catches her and prevents her from falling over from fainting in fluster.

"Damn, Marcus! Take it easy on her!" Chases retorts as he laughs from Coyote falling over and being caught in her fiance's arms.

The group laugh and Coyote snaps out of her trance. They go to the volleyball and decide to a 2-3 beach volleyball. Of course Marcus decided to take the first hit and passes the ball to Coyote. She serve and hits the ball and Anna dives in hitting the ball, only for it to go flying.

"I got it!" Chase heaves himself and barely hits the ball as it just barely makes it over the net. Marcus leaps out of nowhere and hits the ball with such force, the ball goes flying to the left and out if the volleyball court. The ball goes flying with incredible velocity it not only impact nearby person in face causing knocked him down flat on to his back, but also the ball deflected off the person's face and ricocheting to the right in a upward angle. Marcus and the others watch as the ball is apparently giving gravity the middle finger as it went faster.

"that ball is so not slowly down at all, it's gonna-" before Anna could conclude her sentence, the struck the cornerian base window. Chase, Anna and Coyote's mouths dropped as Marcus stood there just as in shocked as they are.

"What the hell was THAT, Marcus?!" Coyote shout at him, pointing at the damage window where the ball crashed into.

"ehh….sorry, guess I don't know my strength." Marcus chuckled nervously. But then peppy pop out scream at them.

"Okay, which one of you shot this in the window?!"

Marcus is about step forward and call out, however Chase shook his head tell him to not to tell him. Of course Marcus ignores him then shouts to peppy.

"Sorry, Peppy!" Marcus calls out. "My fault!"

Of course Peppy didn't knew Marcus was at the beach. But he didn't knew Marcus is capable of hit the ball with such force it literally made it to the one of the windows on the top floors of the base. Of course marcus and the others are gonna get scolded big time. Peppy signed off and the gang knew they are in deep trouble now.

"well there goes our reputation…" Anna muttered loudly.

"and our paycheck, cause it going to be use to pay for the damage on the window…" Chased groaned annoyingly.

"Look guys!" Marcus confronts them. "I would rather be honest and take the blame for this rather than keeping it tucked away in my very soul till it burns a hole through it and possibly ruining the rest of this awesome day for not just for you guys but everyone else on this beach as well." Chase and Anna instantly shut up from Marcus making that statement.

"I am gonna give him credit, he is taking such responsibility. He also not being as authoritative." Anna thought.

Little do they realize Peppy is stand beside them with Volleyball in hand. Marcus still being assertive. He continues to take the blame due to him hitting the ball.

Peppy hands the ball back to Marcus before speaking with them.

"I guess I'll let this slide for now. Just be more careful next time, Marcus. "

"Sorry Peppy, I'll be sure to pay you back for the damage I did to the ba-" Marcus was interrupted with Peppy raising and waving his hand in his face.

"say no more, I said I'll let it slide."

As Marcus and peppy talked Anna runs over to the out cold ongoer laying on the sand. Anna gasps at the ongoer only to realise its a venomian male, a monkey with light caramel colored fur with with his fair spiked all the to his back with his front bangs covering his forehead.

"Marcus, come over here quick!" Anna call out with Marcus and the others now on high alert and runs to the ongoer. Marcus is surprised to who he is looking, the guy he just hit with the ball is indeed Venomian.

"whats a venomian doing here in Corneria?"

Peppy notice him and was just as shocked at the sight as if he knows him, which in fact...he does.

"What's he doing here?" Peppy speaks in concern for him.

"Peppy?" Marcus Question him "you know this guy?"

"he's a medical and recon Officer from planet venom."

"Medical and Recon Officer?!" Marcus, Coyote, Anna and chase shout.

The Venomian lays there completely dazed and out cold. Peppy gets the medicorp. To get the Venomian treated. Luckily though despite having a broken nose and nasty bumps and bruises. He is fine. Marcus and gang pay a visit to the venomian and see him drinking some water and of course a bandage on his nose and left forehead on his eyebrow. The team knocks on the Door and enters the room. The Venomian look over to the team and gets out of bed.

"are you the one who hit me in the head?" The Venomian stood and stood before his "attacker" while Marcus and his team stood there grounds.

"Yeah, I came by to apologize for that. But because you're venomian I can't say if I wish to-"

"Your apology is accepted" THe Venomian interrupted Marcus which left him bothered to his respectful behavior and not lashing out on him because of the accident.

"huh?" Marcus telepathy kicks in and notice the Venomian is not showing any hostility.

"Though that was one helluva shot you made, literally knocking me off my feet"

"may we ask who you are?" Anna ask.

"My name is Lieutenant Rush Stiles Bowman, Recon and Medical Officer from the Omega sector Division of planet Venom, Code Nick name "Kaiser", at your service" he salutes.

"very formal for a recon and Medical Officer and very well disciplined" Anna comments before Marcus Introduce to Kaiser.

"Nice to meet you, Lieutenant Kaiser. Marcus james McCloud, leader of the Star Fox team."

Kaiser nods to him before speaking. "Marcus McCloud, huh?" Kaiser commented on Marcus.

"you're son of Fox McCloud and defeated Andross 6 years back"

Marcus is now baffled to how he knows that.

"how do you know that?"

"My Father, Dash Bowman.'

Everyone is now shocked by his response and right away Marcus knows what is he talking about.

"Dash bowman, the new ruler of Venom that my Father helped after the battle with the Angler Empire?"

"that's right, My father told me a lot about your father and you of course. And you three must be, if i must safely assume, his teammates."

"we're not just that, we are also his closest friends." Chase Responds to him.

"Anna our Cartographer and team supporter, Chase, our greatest Mechanic, and Coyote, Second in command and Lieutenant of the team" Marcus introduce them before Chase butts in about Coyote.

"and they are engaged believe it or not." Coyote flustered and yell at Chase.

"Chase, so not cool! He doesn't need to know that much information about us!"

Kaiser blinks and smiles at the comment.

"is that so? Congratulations." He handshakes Marcus.

"uh thanks."

Everyone starts talking to one another and to Kaiser. A long explanation short, Kaiser is on a 4 day vacation from the amount of Recon and Medical assistant missions from Sector Beta and Zoness. From doing emergency Surgery and treating the Venomian soldiers while on Zoness. His Father, Dash Bowman, became Ruler of Venom after the war with the Anglar Empire. Since then he has been in contact with Corneria Secretly during Fox's retirement. Of course Dash ended up having child after marrying Fay Spaniel. An ex Star fox member who once fought with Fox and his team during the lylat wars before her and another Star Fox member, Miyu Lynx, left the team to fulfill their own dreams which of course making them the first star fox female members before Krystal joined Fox's mercenary squadron .

Of course after the Battle with Angler, Dash did eventually meet with Fay, at first they didn't like each other due to Dash being the grandson of Andross and Fay against all Venomians because they are responsible for her parent's death. But their relationship gotten closer and closer until they establish a bond and they ended falling in love. that's when Rush was born during the time when Dash is still emperor. While Corneria is still in contact with Venom. Dash lend Corneria a hand from time to time. However during the collaborations with the two planets. Dash was ask by his son, Rush, to go to Cornerian elementary. He was conflicted by this but realizing that his son what's to learn more about Corneria since he kept hearing a lot of about it and his curiousity did got the best of him. Eventually Dash was convinced by Fay and acknowledge his son to go to school on Corneria with Fay under his care so Dash can continue his work back on Venom.

While Rush and his years in his school days went well only got bullied once or twice due to him being Venomian with Cornerian blood in his veins. He thought himself as different from everyone else. Luckily though Dash acknowledges his Son's wish and now known so much on Corneria. Rush was then in the Venomian army and medical academy back on Corneria and graduated with superior Recon and Medical skills. After being recognized as a true soldier and medical assistant in the front lines. Rush took his name "Kaiser" and wish to protect not just Corneria but also Venom. Fox who is was not a general at the time with Peppy's permission to be hired as Double agent, working for both Corneria and Venom.

After knowing each other and couple of waters later. Kaiser and marcus got along pretty well. then again Marcus apologizes to him for striking him down with the ball.

"So you guys know there's a club around these parts of Corneria. So how about you guys come over and maybe we can talk about each other more there" Rush offers the group.

"sure why not? You guys got any problems about that?" Marcus ask to his gang.

"aw what the heck, might as well."

"sure I wanted to get out into public"

Coyote looks Marcus with bedroom eyes. Already he knows what that look means.

"Sure consider this our early honeymoon event, marcus." Coyote smiles as Marcus smiles and rolled his eyes. Not that he is arguing .

The group sighed and still admiring them, as for chase fixes his fedora.

It was late night and Marcus and the gang got dress in so formal clubbing clothes and head to the cornerian Bar where Rush or Kaiser whicher ever you wish to call him, is waiting for them. Almost got along with him pretty well. That until Coyote's favorite plays in the bar on the dance floor and pulls Marcus to dance with her. All Anna chase and rush can do is watch as Rush Drinking his shot.

Coyote pulling off some "flashy" moves while Marcus keeps up with her. Anna and Chase cheers and whistles at them. Kaiser then gets an idea to "Spice up" the mood between mood. He asks the bartender for another shot before drinking it and walking up to the stage just as the song is over. He gives the DJ a note then pays a huge tip to the him and the band to play a certain music and given a microphone.

"I don't know, man. I might get fired for this." The DJ protest on the request through the huge tip. Kaiser simply leans in on both to the guitarist and the DJ with a serious expression while the crowd is wondering what happen with the music.

"No matter what happens even after this song, keep going and follow my lead" the DJ and band nods to him. DJ then calls out to the crowd.

"alright, ladies and gentleman, clear the dance floor for our beloved and bonafide badass Engaged Couple, the Star fox team, Marcus and Coyote!" the crowd spread out forming a perfect circle from around the Dance floor and to the stand. Marcus and Coyote look around them as the crowd is circled around the cleared dance floor, now wondering what's going on. The song begins play as Kaiser announce to Marcus and Coyote.

"Ladies and Gentle, I dedicate this song; To Marcus McCloud and Coyote O'Donnell."

Nervous at first but Marcus bravery kicks in as the Kaiser sings the song. Coyote gulps and then follows along with him, starting with normal high school prom like dance then the rhythm of the music begins to kick up as Kaiser sings get more romantic, looking at Marcus describing him as superman then to Coyote as Lois Lane. (That should give you a hint of what Song he's singing, if not then you should see at the end of this chapter cause in my opinion, it fits perfectly for this scenario.)

As the first Verse ends, Marcus dancing gets more catching through the beat of song. Coyote couldn't help but Cheerfully laughs as Marcus twirls her around, and gently pulls her to lift her up abit till her feet leaves the ground for a brief moment.

The Chorus ends and the beat gets more of a energetic and romantic atmosphere. The crowd starts tilt their heads rhythmically to the beat and some tapping their heels or feet to the beat. Coyote is actually the music, despite not being her taste of Music but Seeing she is having the time her life. She lets it slide.

The dance gets serious as Coyote and Marcus's dancing gets serious as they are pulling off some new flash Michael Jackson like moves. The crowd cheers and whistles to the engaged Couple on the dance floor as Anna and Chase cheering them!

"Come on you two, quit being old school! Show us something new!" Chase Marcus out which made Marcus grin at Coyote which got her now curious to what he is thinking.

The 2nd Verse ends as Kaiser begins singing the chorus again and does a bit of romantic dance a bit before the couple engage into some very serious moves to one point Coyote Lifts her off the ground again in a bride style lift then tosses her in the air couple of times till the third toss give away, which his strength took over ended her and ended up tosses her close to the second level of the balcony which overlooked the dance floor but luckily he was able to catch her in his arms. The crowd oohs then cheers as Marcus catches her. Anna nearly freaked out but Let out a sigh of relief as Marcus catched her.

It's at the 3 verse after the Chorus begins and the DJ band begins singing with Kaiser. Marcus and Coyote starts dancing seriously as if their lives depend on it. The crowd starts cheering and whistling like Crazy as the Engaged Couple is dancing away.

It's at the final verse Where the crowd starts singing along with Kaiser and the DJ band.

As the song gets close to the End, the couple simply ended dance with Marcus leaning to Coyote and being held in Marcus's arms as the two are now locked in a deep gaze.

The crowd cheered and whistled in what maybe the greatest moments of their life.

After the engaged song, Coyote and Marcus are spending time with each other on the third floor of the food of the club. Rush catches up with them.

"hey Mr. and Mrs. McCloud!" walks to them. Coyote and Marcus looks over to their shoulders.

"what are you doing up here?" Coyote ask. "getting to crowded down here?"

"that, and I have drank a little too much." he leans against rail.

"I don't think you wanna do that, Kaiser!" Marcus warns him as he looks at him. "if you stumble over its gonna be a nasty fall and you are gonna break one or both of your legs"

"noted" Kaiser steps away from the rail and sits on the bench nearby. Coughs a little probably because the drinks got quite a kick to it.

Marcus look over to Kaiser as he sits on the bench look like he is gonna vomit any minute from him drinking those powerful shots. Coyote looks at him as well and smiles.

"Thanks for the song you sang for us, Kaiser"

"Eh?" Kaiser look at Marcus and Coyote then he just let out a chuckle. "Hey it's nothing. Since you guys are engaged, I thought I might do something for ya both. Unlike one girl I kinda like"

"So what, you have girlfriend too?" Coyote ask.

Kaiser looks up at her a bit skeptical but roll his eyes.

"Well...sorta, she's a bit of my of best friend rather than my girlfriend"

"How do you have Sorta girlfriend?" Marcus thought to himself while Coyote notice the skeptical look that Marcus is making before looking back at Kaiser then giggles.

"C'mon tell us about her!" Coyote implores him as Kaiser sighs heavily, probably it's best he tells about his "Sorta" love life since he did brought her up which he got Marcus and Coyote curious. He had a little too much to drink.

"Alright, when I went into the academy back on Venom and before graduating with Recon and Medical skills. I was trained with a superior officer who is specialized in Cartographing and Reconnaissance but also a Combat Specialist. She has more combat experience than me but I was able to get past most of the Survival and combat Exercises as part of her daily routine every morning, afternoon and evening with little to no mercy once or ever"

Coyote and Marcus stood there in awe as Kaiser continues his story.

"One day after I graduated. I wanted to thank her for training me till my body couldn't take it anymore. But my father Scolded her for pushing me way too hard. Though I never really mind that at all since I actually begin developing a crush on her. Sadly she shrugged me off but that's when I just blurted out possibly the sweetest words, to her that is."

Kaiser scratched the back of her head while Marcus crosses his arm, now even more curious to what did he said to her that either got her on her hands and knees.

"What did you say to her" Coyote ask, Kaiser just smiles as his eyes are shut as if he is trying to relive that moment before concluding answer to Coyote.

" I told her that she is the most strongest woman on Venom, she puts other Venomian male Soldiers to shame, I wanna be just like her. A very powerful and strong soldier that'll put any soldier in the galaxy to shame. I want be to be stronger than her"

Marcus arms were uncrossed and his and Coyote's mouth dropped. Kaiser wanted be to stronger than the girl he love and adore.

"Stronger than her. When she has more combat experience than you" Marcus surprise by his sudden words. "Tell us more!" Marcus Blurted out.

"Yeah! What happened next?"

Kaiser simply scoffs and laughs.

"I think I said enough, I'm too drunk to speak anymore." Marcus with annoyed expression which is replaced with a smile.

"Did you know I can use my telepathy and speak the rest of the story for you" Rush looks at Marcus and scoffs at him as if he was bluffing which he received a raised eyebrow from Marcus. Which made him realize he is not screwing around. He rolled his eyes at him.

"Okay okay, I'll finish the left of my story before I pass out" Kaiser sits up despite being hammered and continues his story.

"The moment I said that she couldn't help but laugh as if I was joking around. She told me to quit kidding around. But of course I decided to prove it to her with little sparring match...and I won"

Kaiser shooked his head looks at the night sky.

"The moment I proved that to her, she couldn't help but laughed in joy while crying at the same time...and boy that kiss she gave me is one helluva shock"

"Your first kiss from a superior officer after graduation by proving yourself being stronger than her?" Coyote flabbergasted.

"Yep, and the kiss felt like cherries or strawberries. It was intoxicating."

Marcus was about to say something to him until Kaiser expression went from smiling to a sudden sad expression.

"However it didn't last forever. Ever since my graduation and my first month on the frontlines I hardly had anytime of seeing her. We only saw eachother again only once after my mission on Fortuna. And that was the Last time I ever saw her or heard from her since. I only learned that she was with another Squadron and teaming up with the cornerian research team back on Macbeth. No one ever reported back and they assume they were announced KIA. of course my father felt really bad knowing I lost the only friend I have if not something more...but he told me it's for the best that I don't think about her and just move on."

Marcus sits next to him. Feeling pity towards Kaiser.

"Why didn't you ask your father to go after her and find her?"

"Because being soldier means you are putting your life on the line or die trying to fight for what you believe in. She prefer to not want to fight with someone who she is attached to otherwise it's gonna affect her performance in combat. So on the day that she was presumed dead. I left behind one voice message on her communication at her place. I told her that she once said she loved me but I don't know she if she even means it. I wanted to keep on believing in her but it was taken away. She has given me the strength not to love and move on."

"So that's it, she was reported missing and the Venomian army decided to pronounce her and her squadron KIA and you just move on not only to think about what if she is alive?"

"I was just doing my job and I didn't want to go against my father's or my other superior officer's orders. I wanted to search for her but that'll mean go against my father's orders and I will get severely punished for it."

Marcus nearly seethed as from Kaiser being restricted like that then Coyote steps and encourages him.

"Then knock some sense into him! Be assertive and tell him that you loved her and you will do anything for her instead of just moving on! It's not right!" Marcus agreed with her and was gonna back her up till both of them was interrupted.

"He didn't want me to turn into Andross, guys!" Kaiser lashed out and hollered at them then he pulled back, realizing what he just said and had shocked both Marcus and Coyote. He then looks away with a serious and annoyed expression. At that Point Marcus realizes Kaiser is restricted of doing a search and rescue mission because his father fear that his son will get killed or turned into possibly another serious threat to the Lylat System which is what the last thing that everyone wants. Kaiser simply gets up.

"Look, guys. I wanted to be assertive. I wanted to help her but...my father will be devastated if I go against his orders. So I have to…" he couldn't say no more as he gets up and walks back inside then stops to look at Marcus.

"This is my last day on my Vacation. I only came here to clear my mind and not think about Arlene, it's for the best and I have my orders. It's all part of Venomian Law, Marcus. I have to accept it and so will you and your family and team. I'm sorry." without speaking any further Kaiser heads back inside the Building. Coyote looks at Marcus, they both have the same idea even though this might be their last day too.

After the club, Marcus is on his PC in his bedroom and looking through cornerian files due to him being part of the Cornerian army has gain Access. Already he looked up and Found the Venomian officer with her picture. He whistled at the picture and realize she maybe not that beautiful as Coyote but looks strong and possibly can tear a man to shreds if given a chance. Arlene Iveon; Combat Specialist and SP. Lieutenant of "Alraune" unit. Status: Deceased. Last known location; Planet, Macbeth. 39 south, 53 west, abandoned train station town. January 24, 2060.

Marcus sighed in frustration as he keeps digging and found nothing. Coyote walks up to him and wraps her arms around and gives his a quick peck on the cheek. Instantly cheering him up. Marcus look over his shoulder and see Coyote wearing pajama shorts and a V neck shirt. He simply smirked at his Fiancee's choice of clothing tonight since it's not TOO revealing.

"So on the prowl again?" Marcus smirk at her while Coyote gives him a seductive growl.

"Maybe~" Coyote gives him another peck but on the lips this time. "so did you find anything about Kaiser's "sorta" Girlfriend?"

Marcus turns back to his digital holographic computer and sighs.

"Sadly, no. According to this she has been missing or in this case, presumed dead for an entire year. She intercepted a recon mission on Macbeth with her Alraune unit and Cornerian special ops to investigate some very suspicious activity going on the planet but they didn't report back or returned."

Marcus begins going through the Cornerian database and sees a recent distress message from macbeth which was already intercepted but the dispatcher hasn't return.

Marcus sighed and close down the information after looking at the picture of Arlene. Coyote compliment she looks strong too because she is a bit ripped but not too ripped.

"jeez she could rip someone in two she is given the chance"

"that's what i thought but big deal, she maybe not as beautiful as you but you and her got the same combat experience." Marcus and pulls Coyote him as she squeals playfully. As he glided his hands into Coyotes shirt, this cause her to squeal louder.

"Marcus! Stop teasing me, you handsome bastard!" Marcus continue playing with her till they lock in a deep gaze and about to kiss till Marcus's Pager went off. Groaning he grabbed the Pager and hologram of Anna appears on the holographic image.

"Marcus, sorry for disturbing you but we just got a call from Grandpa!" Anna said in a bit of a frantic voice.

Coyote gets off and Marcus blinks in confusion.

"why tomorrow? We still got five days left. "

"Grandpa is cutting our Vacation short. He saids that the Lylat System might he in danger again and this time it's even worse than Andross and you-know-who combined!"

Realizing it's something Serious Marcus and Coyote nodded to each other.

"alright, rest up and make sure everyone is at the base as soon as possible*

Anna nodded and ended the call.

The couple still upset that their little moment is cut short. They hit the sack.

 _ **The next morning…**_

Marcus and Coyote already in their uniforms and headed to Peppy's quarters in the Cornerian Base and runs to the elevator. The cornerian guards recognize them and alert them to head to Peppy's quarters. The duo waits patiently for the elevator to get them to the base where Peppy and possibly the others are waiting for them. The elevator stops and Marcus and Coyote enters the room. Chase, Anna, Peter, and Damalgo are already in the room with Peppy in front of them along with Falco Lombardi and Katt Monroe.

Marcus and Coyote speaks to them a bit until Peppy interrupts them.

"Marcus, Coyote. Glad you made here just in time"

Marcus and Coyote faces Peppy as he stands before them

"We got here as soon as we could. what's going on Peppy?" Marcus order peppy as the cornerian army stood by.

"The reason why I called you all here is because we have a new threat to the lylat System. It would mean its in peril if we don't do something." Marcus looks at his team.

"We're listening"

Peppy exhales and speaks thoroughly to Marcus and his team.

"An old friend and ex general of the Cornerian army has been gathering information about this new threat. What do you know about "Coalesces?"

The Team looks at Peppy in confusion. Until Anna caught on about what he is talking.

"Isn't that the medical Organization that was specialize in High tech Cyborganic Technology and Cyber Arts?" Anna ask to her grandfather.

"That is correct, Anna." Peppy Replied.

Marcus and his team knows who they are thanks to Anna explaining to them but Peter looks at Anna.

"how do you know who they are?" Peter ask to Anna.

"Before Marcus called me to tell me he wanted to reform Star fox and wanted me to Join in. I was reading a brochure about them that I picked up from a admirer on the way home. And that was almost 10 years ago."

"that makes perfect sense..I think." Al skeptically respond.

"Okay so what happened to "Coalesces" and why are you telling us about them Peppy?" Marcus ask.

"That I could leave the rest of the explanation to our Ex General. You should already know him by now"

Pretty soon a very old hound dog walks into view and salutes to Marcus and his team. Almost everyone except Peppy and few of his Soldiers is Shocked.

"Marcus James McCloud, it's an absolute honor to meet you. You look so much like your father."

"G-General Pepper?!" everyone Gasps in shocked.

"Whoa, as if I haven't seen you awhile General." Falco Smartly remarks to him.

The Team salutes to him back and Pepper gestures them to at ease.

"Now that everyone is here and already knows some parts about Coalesces. I should tell the new threat that will eventually occurred if not stopped."

"Why is Coalesces is brought into this general?" Anna ask.

"Because they are now the new threat towards the galaxy. Many years ago, Coalesces has been heavily known for Cyborganic Medical research of using Cyborg arts to save lives and bring peace to the galaxy. The head Director of Coalesces company is Coalesces Corvis himself, Who happens to be one of the scientist that once worked for Andross."

Everyone's shocked to hear this but they continue hearing the rest of General Pepper's explanation.

"After Andross was banished from the Lylat system, Coalesces also grew mad with power and ended making Cyborganic Bio weapons by using live test subjects and patients that are being treated with their technology, turning them into Cyborganic Super Soldiers and tries to take over the Galaxy. Luckily we were able to catch up and stop him before he can make such a hideous attempted and decommissioned his Organization's operation for good. now Coalesces is back and now being lead by his son, Galavant Coalesces, to carry on what his father has started and have already got full fresh head start of his Cyborganic Army."

The team look at each other and nod before looking back at General Pepper.

"Alright general. We'll take care of this Coalesces guy and knock some sense into just tell us what we need to do." Marcus and his Team is ready but not ready for the answer they are hoping for.

"Coalesces base of Operations is unknown. We even have searched high and low throughout the entire Lylat system and come up with nothing. Which is where we hired a special Key Witness who is a current survivor of Coalesces Experiments. He has been gathering info of Coalesces and been sending it to us. Your mission is team up with the Key Witness as a temporary Member of your team and gather more information about Coalesces and his Location as soon as possible. So we can confirm his location and end his rebellion once and for all."

"Understood, Sir. Coalesces will think twice of landing another hand on a innocent life." Marcus nods to General Pepper.

"But who is our key witness for this?" Damalgo thought to himself out loud.

Just when they about to given detail to where they should look first, a Call occurred to Peppy.

"General Hare, the Key witness has arrived he is already on the elevator making your way right now."

Almost the instant Marcus heard the call his telepathy kicks in immediately. Right away he reaches for his staff. Every saw Marcus going for his staff and wondering what is wrong.

"Hey Buddy what's up?" Falco sees the look of Hostile in Marcus's eyes. Everyone knows if Marcus is going for his weapon, something is wrong right away.

"Guys, battle formation now!"

"Why? Why we need-" Chase tries to reason with Marcus until he said one sentence and right away knows why.

"It's HIM!"

The team looks at the Elevator door as it opens, Coyote took one look at the Figure and right away pulls her blasters out. Everyone else is Shocked to see who is at the Elevator as he exits out the elevator and walks strives to the middle of the room in front of Marcus and his team.

"Y-You!" Anna Gasps in shock.

The figure with his arms Crossed with a confident but very cocky Smirk.

"Hello, McCloud. Did you miss me?"

"Crow Hunter..." Marcus Snarled at him with the look of hate towards him in his eyes.

"Oooh aren't you scary with that stick" Crow jests at him.

"Marcus, O'Donnell. please lower your weapons. He is our key witnessed for this mission we assign to you, We need him."

Marcus swings his focus at Pepper, enraged.

"A Witness?! He's the one who shot me and team down and almost killed me back on Katina!"

"Yes I know, Marcus but I was able to talk some sense to him" General Pepper acknowledges which turns into an all out confrontation.

"Wait a minute, you knew what happened back on Katina?!" Peter lash on General Pepper.

"He is my Employer after all, I got paid for doing it" Crow smirks at the team.

Everyone couldn't believe what they are hearing. Went from one great reunion with the General of Fox's time when he use to be a star fox leader to absolute shit storm. Falco and Katt is about to get personal with Pepper.

"What is stopping us from frying your guts all over the cornerian Streets, old man!?" Falco seethed at General Pepper.

Before it can go all an all out war. A Gun fire occurs in the base and it was near the Elevator. Everyone looked over see it was Kaiser. Crow looks over not even fazed by the gunfire and looks over to his shoulder face Kaiser as he Place his Blaster back in his Holster.

"Sorry if that was unnecessary but got to calm down the crowd" Kaiser walks to them.

"That was unnecessary, but I'll let it slide" Peppy acknowledges to Kaiser.

"Where the hell have you been, Monkey boy?" Crow snarky tones at him.

"I was getting prepared for the Mission, after knocking some sense into my Dad."

Everyone calms down and the briefing begins. Crow takes over though all the while Marcus is giving Crow the death stare. Still bothered by him back on Katina. Crow simply Shrugs him off as he gives the detail.

"Alright guys here's the first mission we'll be heading off to" Crow pulls out an SD card and plugs it into the Monitor Controls and it shows the Planet, Macbeth. The Same planet that Rush's superior Officer/ Girlfriend has disappeared and pronounced KIA.

"Just recently a couple of Squadron which happened to be my other employers has landed here was carrying vital info about shady activity of an unknown group which was later Confirmed that they are guns of Hire by Coalesces. The reason why everyone hasn't been reporting back it was assumed that there some kind of Jamming device or Communication is being Jacked by Coalesces's Mercs. If we could find what's left of the squadron and get the vital info from them. We can confirm what is Coalesces is planning" Crow removes the card and place it back in his pocket.

"Any questions?" Crow asks.

"I do" Rush raises his hand before asking his question. "Why didn't we know about this up until now?"

"Simple, your Father is a Douche and Corneria is not doing their job. They even have the audacity to send more squadron to Macbeth not realizing that they can't transmit communication there. and therefore most likely being stranded or practically dead"

Rush did took a offense of Crow calling his father, emperor of Venom, a "Douche" and Peppy crosses his arm after being insulted by being accused for "not doing his job"

Fearing that he might find Arlene dead. Rush still intend on going with the team. Marcus takes over and briefs the team.

"Alright, it's best we get down and scout the area with our arwings. Since mines and Coyote's Wolfen is out of Commission thanks to a certain someone…" He sarcastically remarks while looking at Crow as he just roll his eyes smiling and shrugging at Marcus as he concludes his sentence. "it's best we take the landmaster instead to explore the grounds while being covered from above."

"But where should we look first though, Mark? They could be anywhere on Macbeth" Peter ask.

"The last known location where the team landed in was 39 south, 53 west." Peppy replied until Marcus remembers those same Coordinates when he was looking up the last squadron that was sent over to Macbeth a year ago.

"That's near the abandoned train station in the center of town. And that's where also Arlene was last reported being there." Marcus Replied. Which cause Rush to look at Fox. now curious to why he was Looking up her Files.

"How did you know that, Marcus?" Rush ask, now suspicious over Marcus's knowledge.

"I was checking her Cornerian Files that was somehow connected to the Venomian database. And because I was registered as part of the Cornerian Army freelance officers, I was able to access it."

Marcus goes back to the monitor as the Marker is placed.

"Now that we're in a agreement, let's find those survivors and see what have to know about these mercs for hire. Also it will be most likely Coalesces Mercs will be there as well so we better be extra prepared." the team agreed and the briefing is over as they all head to the elevator.

"hey buddy, You be careful out there. I already let your father know that you're heading off." Falco pats Marcus's shoulder. Katt stood by Falco with a smile.

"I will. You two be careful getting home as well. I'll see you later." Marcus replies and the team is about to aboard the elevator until Crow stops him.

"Now hold on McCloud, before we go. May I make a quick Suggestion?"

Marcus sighed in complete annoyed and faces Crow. the team stops as well with Falco and Katt looking on wondering what is Crow doing halting them like that knowing that they have no time to screw around.

"All I can ask is, can you please change your weapon of Choice. Seriously who brings a stick to a gunfight?" Crow nearly cracks up laughing just from the thought of Marcus using a staff in a firefight. Marcus seethed red as he is taken offense to that.

"First of it's not a Stick, it's a Cerinian Staff. Second of all I was taught how to use it when I was 10 years old so for you to say I should change my weapon of choice is completely way out of line. And third of all this is my Mother's Staff!"

Crow crosses his arms then slowly let out a smile. If Marcus want Crow to say something out of Line he'll do just that. Marcus blinks in confusion wondering why is Crow giving him what maybe the most Shit eating grin he ever seen.

"What?" he ask.

What Crow said next nearly made everyone dropped everything what they are doing and floored them into the ground even Peppy and General Pepper was absolutely stunned by Crow's response.

"So...your Mother's a Pole Dancer?"

The moment Crow made that Response, Everyone's mouth dropped to the floor in complete and utter shock from what maybe the most Sickest and crude burn that has ever been done to anyone. Marcus is now completely is silent by Crow's sick burn while Katt and Falco stood there in complete utter shock and silence.

Crow simply nods and walks pass Marcus and into the Elevator.

"You should get some water for that burn before we head off, McCloud. See ya on the Grand airway. Ciao!"

Crow pushes the button of the Elevator as it closes.

Marcus Silent and shocked expression slowly turns into pure indulging rage and anger as he clench his fist very tightly. No one has ever verbally violating his family or his own mother like that ever before. Chase looks over to Marcus hesitantly checking on him.

"M-mark...a-are you o-okay?" he began to stutter. Everyone in the room including Falco and Katt never seen Marcus not just very angry but now he looks like he has fallen completely off the deep end. Marcus without facing anyone while Clenching his tighter and what sounded like he is possessed by a demon from the tone of his voice, speaks to his team.

"Everyone, I need to be left alone because if i don't...I am going to seriously hurt someone." Marcus walks to the Elevator.

"I think Mark is about to blow if ever come across Crow again." Peter already nervous from seeing Marcus so seething mad he is gonna tear somebody apart if he is not restrained.

Coyote and the rest of the team follows him as they make their way to the grand airway where Crow is waiting. The Team heads on aboard with Crow smoking a cigarette. Marcus took one look at Crow and he gave him the look of murder in his eyes.

Anna place her hand over Marcus's as she shook her head at him. Basically letting him know that it's not worth it. Marcus simply acknowledges and continues his way on to the Great Fox as Crow just smoking away. Coyote seen Marcus's reaction as he gets on the Great Fox to be restrained my Anna. Coyote have seen and had enough of Crow and makes her way straight to him. Crow looks over to Coyote furiously walking to him only to punch him in the face with such impact it send his cigarette flying out of his mouth and sending him to the ground.

"Ouch...hey a little rough don'tcha think?" Crow respond as Coyote pulls him by his Jacket collar and slams him in the wall and pulls out one of her Blaster and pressed the barrel against his head.

"Alright, you cocky disrespectful bastard!" Coyote bark at him loudly for everyone in the airway to hear. "How fucking dare you insult Marcus the way you did! I have never seen Marcus so angry and offended the way he is right now and I huge respect for his Family then you come along and you say that to my Fiance?!"

"Ever heard of a Joke, Gal?" Crow retorts to her. "Besides I'm just knocking some-" His sentence was interrupted by Coyote cocking her Blaster, taking the Safety off and press the Barrel harder against Crow's Cranium with her finger on the trigger.

"Do I look like I am laughing? It's one thing that you me made beg for Marcus's Life back on Katina. But that's another thing that you basically called Marcus's Mother, Krystal McCloud, a whore!"

Crow just give cocky Smirk to her. Pretty much basically Mocking her or pushing to her to pull the trigger.

"You sure you wanna do that, Babe? I am the only lead to take down Coalesces-"

"Do I look like I care whether or not you are quote "key witness?" rethink your answer and your attitude and wipe that fucking stupid smirk off your mug before I pump your head full of plasma till it pops like a zit!"

Crow didn't say anything. He keeps the smirk on his face.

"Any goddamn second now, asshole!"

Crow sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, fine. I'll keep my beak shut, only speak when I am spoken too"

Coyote turns the safety back on and place the gun back in her holster and punch him one more time which knocked him down as he clenching his Beak.

"I'm am going to give this one and only warning. If you ever insult Marcus or anyone in our team like that ever again, especially in front of me. I will fucking shoot you down myself. Am I clear?!"

No more words were exchange and Crow just simply nods and Coyote gets in the Great Fox before Crow breaks the silent.

"Oh and uh by the way, you owe me a cigarette!" Coyote simply respond to him as she walks away and on to the great fox is giving him the bird.

"Okay it seems she likes it rough, just like her father. My day just keeps getting better and better." before he can he can get on board he feels something loose in his mouth and pulls out a tooth, muttering "Damn" under his breath realizing that Coyote punched his crown out. He looks at one of the staff in the airway and calls him.

"hey you, get over here!" the staff points to himself in confusion. "yeah, I'm talking to you. Get over here!"

The staff walks over as crow grabs his hand and gives him his tooth. The staff reacts in disgust as he is given Crow's bloody tooth.

"save this to get a golden dollar from the tooth fairy or save it a momento, good luck charm or something" Crow walks off and gets on board to the great fox. The staff shaken in disgust just from holding Crows tooth.

As everyone is on board. Marcus is still seething mad as Rob set coordinates to Macbeth.

Coyote take her seat with her legs crossed and Crow is leaning against the wall just by the Door. he looks at Marcus with a grin. Marcus simply look away with Coyote clearing her throat at him. He sees she has her blaster out, and the safety off, patting her lap. Letting him know that she is warning him and willing to shoot him.

"touchy, so sensitive" He muttered under his breath.

While getting to their destination, Damalgo escort Crow to his quarters. Upon entering Crow only have a bed, a desk and chair. And that's pretty much it.

"what a dump. Marcus's old man live in a place like this? He just like his dead grandpa, cold ,mysterious and spooky." he comment before entering his room which is once Falco's room before the Star fox team was disbanded.

"eh, Crow you might wanna ease off the insults."

"why? It's freedom of speech. I get to say whatever the hell I want."

"this is once Marcus's grandfather's ship. He founded the squadron and his father carried on his legacy after he died until Marcus wishes to continue on the legacy for him. you shouldn't being saying offensive things like that to his Grandfather, Crow!"

"oh yeah? then How's this being offensive?" Crow walks out and shouts throughout the quarter corridors and Damalgo wince from Crow shouting most insulting words.

"THANKS FOR NOTHING, YOU DRUNKEN SENILE SHADE WEARING SUCKER OLD FUCK!"

Damalgo couldn't help but mutter quietly "He didn't mean it, Mr. James McCloud" as he walks out fearing everybody on the ship heard crow's outburst. The door shuts behind him as Crow sits on the bed and removing his jacket and boots and then lays on the bed while lighting and smoking another cigarette. He looks outside of space.

Then pulls out a picture from his back pocket, the picture showing of three teenagers huddling to each other in the shot in a selfie shot. A Male gryphon with with long front bangs reaching above his eyebrows and a mullet/ ponytail with a greyish blue sweater and red vest. The next person a black crow with his hair straight and not feathered out. Wearing a grey dress shirt with a couple of necklaces and smiling nervously. Then the person of the picture doing the bunny ears on the Crow is a female orange tabby/tuxedo mix blonde Cat, her hair is short and have a bit of white highlights on her front bangs and couple of hair brands on one of her bangs, her eyes are brighter than the other. While one eye is a sapphire color the other is a sky blue color. And has a rainbow reflect turquoise colored mood earring on her right ear. Wearing a sleeveless white button up dress shirt.

Crow looks at the picture before puffing smoke from his cigarette.

"so many years gone by..." he mutters before finishing his smoke and putting it out. Then place the picture back in his back pocket before slowly falling asleep then flashes back.

 _ **Flashback, Corneria open park field.**_

 _ **June 16, 2050**_

"Hurry up, Endor!"

"c'mon slowpoke, you'll never be fast as Fox McCloud if you can't keep up!"

"Janus, Carol. Wait up!"

The three teenagers running across the park like there is no tomorrow with the Black Crow behind them and panting heavily from exhaustion until he tripped and fell. The gryphon and cat look over to him and rush to them.

"Oh my god, you okay Endor?" the Cat helps him and Endor have a small scrape on his left cheek.

The gryphon see the scrape on his face. He reaches over to his back hip and gets a mini first aid kit. Pulling out a alcohol pad, neosporin, and bandages. He cleans up the wound which made Endor wince in pain a bit from the stinging as Janus cleans up the wound before apply the neosporin on it then the bandage.

"Better, bro?" Janus ask while kneeling to Endor and reaching out to him to help him.

"yeah, thanks Janus!" Endor grabs Janus's hand gets up with his help. He looked over to the cat.

"Janus, we should give Endor a break we are pushing him to far!" The cat concerned about Endor looking at Janus with a serious expression and hands on her hips.

"you're right, I'm sorry Carol." he look away from her a bit.

Endor steps forward to them. Smiling at them.

"it's okay guys, just take it easy on me a bit. We still have a long way to go!"

"alright then, so shall we get going?" Janus ask while getting to a running start position.

"we shall!" Endor gets into position. With Carol standing by.

"alrighty! Ready...set...go!" upon Carol calls. The two avians takes off running with Caroline catching up the the boys. then Carol cheers Endor which made him blush and smiles. He runs past Janus and runs passes through passersby. The trio ended up relaxing against a giant tree which is their favorite spot when they are children.

That's when Janus pulls out his Cellphone and huddled Endor and carol with him and took the shot.

 _ **Back to the present….**_

Crow wakes up with the sound of banging on his door. With Peter on the other side.

"hey, Hunter! We getting close to entering Macbeth's orbit. get up!"

Crow sits up and sits on the edge on his bed for a moment then puts his boots and Jacket back on before cracking his neck and shoulder blades as he gets out of his room. Peter is outside waiting for him.

"so you gonna just stand there and watch me?"

"just making sure you don't try anything funny, Mate" Peter follows him and walks beside him to the bridge of the ship.

"and by the way, both Coyote and Mark are not in a very peaceful mood from that outburst you made. So I highly suggest you clean up your crude act if you know what's good for you"

Crow look over to Peter with a crook eyebrow.

"know what's good for me? Uh FYI, none of your damn business Dengar! Whether or not I've insulted McCloud by calling his mother a whore according to his oversensitive bitch of a fiancee. It's over and done with. So I don't have time for yours, McCloud, or his stock up bitch of a fiancee's Star fox scolding bullshit! As long there is money or any sort of payment on my table, I'm doing things MY way."

He bash his shoulder as he swiftly past Peter, he rubbed his shoulder as he looked at Crow as he concluding the rest of his sentence.

"so why not do me a favor along with the rest of your retarded team and fuck off or die just like your uncle, Dengar"

Peter got floored and went from zero to instantly pissed off in 3 seconds. Crow notice this and realize he just hit a nerve then smiles as he walks away.

"Don't you dare compare me to my scum ball Uncle!" Peter yelled at him while crow simply continue his way to the bridge with a cocky smirk on his face.

Crow ignores him with a cocky smart ass smirk on his face as he makes his way to the bridge and everybody is already there. Though Marcus and Coyote don't seem too happy with him for OBVIOUS reasons. Peter enters the room and mutters "Asshole" to Crow as he walks past him. Marcus sighed heavily trying not to lose his shit while Coyote has already been fed up with Crow's behavior.

Marcus sighed, possibly trying not to explode and breaks the silence

"Okay team, listen up!" He rallies up the team "Let's do a recap on the briefing back on Corneria. Anna mark the location to where our objective is and where we should land"

"Got it" Anna set the coordinates to planets location. One to where their objective is and the other to where the team is gonna land.

"Alright. Coyote and I will take the Landmaster and the others in their arwings can scout the area from the air and cover us from above. But don't forget just like our last mission back on Katina, Coalesces Merc soldiers will be there as well and will attack us full force. So we must take extreme caution and get to the town to where the missing squadron is at."

Rush takes over the briefing a bit describing the planet and what its use for.

"I should warn that Macbeth is once use a main industrial center for Venom during the Lylat wars because it's a treasure house of very strong and rare minerals. But after Andross defeat by Fox McCloud. The planet is now use and industrial town for some Venomian inhabitants until a horrible accident occurred and now the entire town became deserted."

Rush looks down still remember Arlene but shakes off his fear of her being dead.

"If we can just locate the Alraune unit and the previous squadron. We might know what happened and why are they stranded here"

Crow snickers from Rush's determination of finding his partner and Girlfriend.

"So hold on, let me get this straight. You expecting the Commander of the Alraune unit of the venomian forces to be alive. Haven't you all forgetting why are we here to begin with?"

Rush looks at him. Wondering what he is opening his mouth about now.

"We came here to get the Coalesces Intel. That is it and that is all. We're not here to save anybody. Besides they are most likely dead. And how would you know this "Arlene" babe is still alive?"

Rush bares his teeth. He then blurts out to him.

"I just know she's alive! I don't know how but I just know!"

Crow shrugs then ROB informs them.

"We reach close proximity of Macbeth's orbit."

"Star Fox team, Move out!" Marcus Commands.

Everyone runs out of the briefing room with Crow behind them. As they run to the Airwing hangar. Crow flashbacks to the past. Marcus ahead of him as Janus did, Crow is shocked at first then felt a strong throbbing pain towards his head. He clench it.

Anna and Damalgo look over and seeing him grasping his head.

"Hey, you okay?" Damalgo.

Crow shakes his head and shakes off the familiarity.

"Don't get mushy with me and focus on getting your ships and I'll get in my own!"

The team makes it to the hanger bay. Chase and Damalgo gets in the Gyrowings. Peter, Anna gets in the their Arwings and Crow hops in the Swift Death. Coyote and Marcus gets in the Land masters. Anna and Peter flies out of the hangar bay while Chase and Damalgo use the Gyrowings and carries the LandMasters to the surface. Rush on the other hand gets in his Venomian Ship that is modified similar to the cornerian cruiser and fighter combined, both models used during the aparoid invasion.

He starts his ships and flies out the great fox and Crow is ain't far behind. He flies out the ship and past the Gyrowings like a bat outta hell and follows Anna and Peter.

Everyone makes their way to the Planet's surface and the Landmasters is dropped off as soon they pass through Macbeth's atmosphere and to the surface. Chase and Damalgo flies off with the other fighters.

The Landmasters drives off as they make their way to the Deserted town.

"You guys see anything from up there?" Marcus asks.

"Negative, all clear" Rush responds to Marcus.

"Nope nothing" Anna responds.

"It's all clear from here, Mark" Peter acknowledges as well.

The only person who didn't respond is Crow. as he just flies ahead of them.

"I'll go on ahead, you never know when the enemy might strike." Crow rudely acknowledges the team and goes far away from the team on his own.

"Crow!" Chase calls to him.

"Crow, get back here!" Coyote calls him out, he didn't respond back, he just simply ignores him.

The team speeds up and goes after him. Only to get shot by unknown ground and air vessels.

"Whoa! What the hell?!" Coyote looks on her left where the shots is being fired from. mobile Merc Drone tanks is closing in on them.

"Marcus we got Bogey closing in, 9:00!"

"Got em. Star Fox team. Battle formation now!" the Team breaks away and takes off to take care of the enemies.

Marcus and Coyote speeds off in their landmasters and starts shooting down the drones. The drones starts firing back while mercenary ships is flooding the skies and almost overwhelming the team, luckily though they shoot most of them down only for more to show up.

"you're mine!" Peter locks two of the fighters and fires the fighters follow by another two lock on charge shots and back doors the two in front of them.

"there are so many!" Anna cried as the merc fighters swarm in in front of them. Taking most of them done but for most of them swarming in more fighters. "They're like a swarm of bees! no matter how many we destroy, they just keep coming!"

Then all of the sudden Crow flies in and mows down most of the enemies in front of Anna and Peter.

"if you got the time and energy to bitch and moan, then keep attacking!" Crow scold her as he is mowing down enemies and fired two red charges shots in 2 groups of 5 fighters, took all of down. This encourages Anna then keeps going at it then got two or three ships in front of her and locked on to them.

"alright, here we go!" she fire her lasers and took em all down. "Yeah! You got your asses kicked by a girl!"

Meanwhile on the ground. Marcus and Coyote is destroying one drone after another until one of the drones sneaks in and took a cheap shot at Coyote. She winced from the shot fearing it got through though she realize her shields are still up and running.

"Coyote, you okay?" Marcus checks in on her seeing she took a nasty hit to her Landmaster.

"I'm fine, Marcus. But it's just no end to them!"

"At this rate we won't get to the town if we keep getting bombarded by these guys!" Rush hollers while Shooting down the Drones in the air now which is homing in on the Gyrowings.

Acknowledgement to what Rush is saying. Marcus Realizes theres no other way but to plow right through them.

"Alright then we just got to break through their defenses and try to outrun them" Marcus orders em and does so only to see the army of drones heading to them, on the air and ground.

Crow sees the team in the air should have enough fighting advantage but Coyote and Marcus, just two of them going against possibly 96 Tank drone. But just when things about to get more nasty, half of the drone units opens fire at everyone.

"Son of a...they have anti-air rounds-raahh!" Chase almost got shot out of the sky. As he tries to maneuver away.

"Chase!" Marcus calls him.

"I'm okay, Mark. Just grazed that's all."

"Marcus do something about those drone tanks. We can't cover you guys with those drones shooting those anti-air rounds at us, especially with sharp pin point accuracy like that" Anna tried her best to dodge the shots but forces her and the rest of the arwings and Gyrowings to fall back.

Rush follows ahead but gets pushed back by the anti-fire.

"Somebody take out those drones before we get smoked!" Rush cries.

"Leave that to me, I'll destroy them!" Crow hollars and flies to the ground.

"Wait what is he doing?! He gonna attack the ground drones head on? By himself?!" Coyote looks at Crow as he is coming in hot.

"I'm not gonna be fighting em in the air, I'm gonna be fighting them on the ground as well!"

Before the team could question what the hell is talking about Crow's Ship did something they never seen before.

"Death Walker, Online!" within that one single command, his Ship begins transforming by the Swift Death's cockpit rising upwards to form the head, the G-diffusers act as shoulders while the other G-diffusers act as legs with three wings as feet. And the twin laser cannon is formed from under the head for self defence.

The Death Walker lands in front of Marcus and Coyote, everyone is stunned from how Crow's arwing has transformed like that. It's almost as big as the Landmaster.

"Crow's Ship! It transformed!" Damalgo is absolutely shocked by how the Walker looked.

"Well that you don't see everyday!" Peter is flabbergasted on what he is witnessing.

"Who the hell is this guy?! First the Dodging locked on charge shot and breaking the freezing shot back on Katina and now this?!" Marcus thought to himself almost out loud for everyone to hear while also flabbergasted of what he witnessed.

"I'll take point and plow these guys up front. You guys cover the rear and try to keep up with me. You hear?" Crow's cockpit turns to face em with Crow looking at them.

"Uh...alright, let's go!" the Death walker runs off and Shooting at the drones and dodging the shots from the drones. Coyote and Marcus Covers him as they make their way to the drones that is firing the arwing units.

"Hey, Bunny, froggy, meat breath and Shitma!"

"I'm a hare you jerk!"

"Don't call me froggy!"

"I don't find that funny, Hunter!"

"I've told you to not bring my Uncle into this!"

He signals them all "The drones are taken care of, You're in the clear."

The Gyrowings and arwings moves in. the Death Walker and Landmasters blowing up every drone then sees the town ahead Rush backs up the team in the air and takes care of the remaining drones.

"Look! There's the town, Marcus. we're almost there." they manage to outrun the mercs drones and make their way into the town. Everyone lands and parks their Vehicles in the town square and hops out. Marcus looks around and the rest of the team follows him.

Every follows close to Marcus with Crow walking up front ahead of them.

Then all of the sudden Marcus Stops then sees a force field goes up then sense enemies ahead.

"Guys. We are not alone!" He gets his staff out and everyone pulls their Blasters out and crow ahead of Schedule got his gunblade out in gun mode then rush to the nearby ruins of the fountain ahead of them and takes cover. Then laser fire starts zooming over their Heads and hitting the ruins.

Crow gets out of Cover and with such high pinpoint accuracy, he took out 5 to 6 guys. Coyote gets out of her cover and took out at least 4 guys before taking cover again. Crow shakes his head at her.

"Gonna have to shoot more guys than that, O'donnell!"

"Crow, don't make me come over there and shoot you instead!" She Seethed before the laser fire nearly struck her but reacted immediately, meanwhile Peter and Anna are getting pinned down.

He gets up and returns fire, didn't hit anybody. Due the fact the mercs is literally rain down hell on them. Kaiser gets out of cover and fires his machine gun at the mercs. Taking out a the first half large majority of them and fires 3 mini missiles at them. Marcus gets out of cover and Fires pyro blast at the enemy then fires a huge pyro blast which cause a huge fiery explosion. It did took out a the other half large majority of the Mercs. But few more mercs keep showing up this time coming in with Machete's and riot shields.

"Big mistake for coming here, Star Fox! BIG MISTAKE!" one of the mercs yell as he and others comes in running and screaming. Marcus sense them and gets ready for one of them until one them catches Anna and Chance by surprise.

"Ahhh!"

"Anna!" Marcus yell and see Chase getting knocked back and the Merc's riot shield and about to hack at Anna. Crow comes flying in and slice the Merc that was heading to Marcus in two. But tries to reach to Anna until Sniper can be heard and shot the merc's attacking Anna in the head.

Marcus and the others looked around while still taking cover wondering where did that sniper fire came from.

"Is this Marcus McCloud, Leader of the Star Fox team?" a voice takes over the communication on their headsets. Marcus stumped at first then answers it.

"This is the Star Fox team. State your business here!"

"This is Troy Gnoomes from the Cornerian army squad unit. Me and my Partner are covering you and your team via sniper fire. Continue on the town square then head to the alley ways on your right side. There is a abandoned underground train station which is where our base of Operation is at but also only place we are currently surviving at."

The team couldn't believe what they are hearing and look at each other before nodding. Accepting the transmission.

"Alright we're on our way there."

"Just continue straight ahead, we'll cover you"

The team runs ahead Crow following them and fires at the enemies ahead. While sniper fire is being heard one after another and drop Coalesces Mercs like flies one after another.

"Okay you're there, to your left now!" Troy voice echoes their Communicators. They run to their right and sees the train station's entrance guarded by two soldiers that aren't mercs holding the door open

"That must be them!"

"Don't question us, just get in! Hurry!"

The Entire team rushes in, once everybody is inside. The Soldier's struggles and closes the door. Marcus and Crow helps the soldiers and closed then sealed the door which made a loud hiss.

Everybody panted heavily. Chase falls over looking like he just ran a marathon.

"Oh thank god, I'm still alive and Breathing"

"You and me both, Chase" Anna kneel over trying to catch her.

"Trying toughening up those legs and lose some of that fat, Toad. it's good for you" Crow retorts at him. Running his mouth again.

"screw you, Crow. my legs don't need toughening and I am not fat. So give it rest already, shut your beak for once"

The team was then escorted by the soldiers deeper into the underground tunnels of the train Station.

"We were wondering if the Corneria is call in more reinforcements and get us out of here but now you all stranded here like the rest of us"

"Don't worry about your guy's ride back up there. Our special sniper unit is bringing them here"

"So you guys are the cornerian Scout and rescue Squadron?" Coyote asks one of the soldier.

"Was, I was an ex retiree Soldier from Cornerian, I quitted my job and was quite a ladies man"

"Give it a rest Author, we all know that you not good with the ladies." the Soldier next to him scoffs at him.

"Oh hush, Rex I'm maybe not that handsome or cool looking but I can tell you that my girl is smokin"

"But you're no longer married!"

"How did that happen, did you and your wife slept together wrong or you got a small "Glock" Author?"

The Soldiers look at Crow from the comment he made like he is crazy and Marcus and his team is giving the death stare...again.

"It seems we got quite the comedian here." Author sarcastically retorts at him angrily.

"I was expecting the Star Fox team be more respectful to the Cornerian forces." Rex growled at him.

Marcus intervenes with them.

"He's not technically one of our members. He's our key witness. Though that mouth of his is gonna get us in a lot of trouble like right now!" Marcus growled and looking at Crow completely annoyance.

"What are you gonna do about that, McCloud? I would love to see you guys try to shut me up"

And of course you know what happens next….

Everyone going deeper into the train station while Coyote is smiling and looking at Crow which his mouth stuffed and taped shut while he is now all pissed.

"So got anything else to say, "babe"?" Coyote tease Crow in a seductive voice in a sarcastic tone in her voice while satisfied of seeing Crow getting her

"Stfck if whfrf if ffts, bffch!" Crow is barely understandable due to his mouth is taped shut while socks are stuffed as he is ball gagged. But of course it causes a sudden blink flashback and a painful one at that.

Everyone finally made deep inside the train station which looks like an abandoned infirmary but the Star Fox team see everyone is coughing and being nursed, some wrapping their Blankets over their heads and carried out of the base.

"Oh my god…" rush is stunned silent from seeing all these soldiers in critical condition and some are already pronounced Dead.

"what ...happened here?" Anna gasped.

Before the group could even talk to one of the soldiers treating. Author and Rex stopped them and escorts the team upstairs to the Quarters where a couple of Familiar faces caught the attention of the team.

"Captain Keller, Lady Iveon. The Star Fox team is here just like you ordered."

"Keller? No...it can't be!" Peter stammered in Disbelief.

The two ladies turn around and one saw Peter. Shocked then excited then runs to him.

"Oh Peter! I am so glad to see you again, you went quiet after the last battle!"

Peter hugs back and receive a quick peck on the cheek.

"It's good to see you too. I have been doing more work for Star Fox, Marcus here requested we should continue the Legacy" Susan Shook hands and see Crow behind him, still gagged and mouth taped shut"

"Whats wrong with him?" she pointed Crow out.

"Oh don't mind him. We are trying to keep him under control but he ended being under skin"

"So he's a trouble maker huh?"

"Verbally yeah."

Before the Peter and Susan could continue…

"Would you two save your love story and reunion some other time. Until we can get off this rock we must remain focus." Iveon turns around and sees the entire team.

"So you are Marcus McCloud, the NEW leader of the Star Fox team. Your Reputation precedes you and your team"

Marcus reaches over and grants a handshake only to get stared at by her and then slowly let his down.

"Respectful soldier indeed and such an engaged man. But now that you are all here. I'm afraid you all are now lumped in on this planet unless we do something about that jammer field."

"Jammer Field?" Chase ask.

Iveon nodded to Susan and she shows a display of the base. However it's static due to the Base decaying.

"The Jammer is located in the base. We have been sending well skilled soldiers into the base but most came back mortally wounded or dead on arrival. Pretty soon we'll be losing more of our surviving Soldiers than trying to get off this damn rock"

"Okay I see. So you guys were expecting us because…" Marcus asks.

"Since you guys are here and you all are the best of the best, We believe that you guys are the only ones who can get inside that Base, destroy the jammer field that is disrupting our communication and preventing us of getting Corneria and Venom for pick up"

"Alright, seems easy enough" Coyote Comments.

"Only if its easy. We tried every on this base and nothing seems to work." Susan ears dropped and frowns. " Attacking it from the air, Failed. Using mobile ground units and attack. Failed. Try sneaking inside. Almost had it but failed."

"So Star Fox" Arlene attention turns back to Marcus and his team. "Will you help us? If you help us we shall be forever grateful and will do anything as you please"

Peter trying not to get ahead of himself or trying not to think of anything CRAZY. Marcus steps in.

"We didn't just came here to rescue you all of you. We also came because you got intel that is important to us."

Arlene nods and shows a display of the new intel. The image shows new Arwing and Wolfen design. Along with new weapons and technology far to advance.

Chase, Peter, and Damalgo is fascinated by the design of the new Arwing and Wolfen.

Marcus, Coyote and Anna are amazed by it.

"We stole these Intel's from those Coalesces mercs and now was on hellbent searching for it and try to destroy it. Not only that we found these."

Arlene pulls out the largest Briefcase that anyone has ever seen and lays it on the monitor desk.

The case made a loud hissing noise before the case Locks snaps open by itself and the case slowly opens up. Showing the team the contents inside. All of them are oddly shaped Jewels two of them are glowing and Marcus telepathic senses pick up the Gems which is giving tremendous radiant energy.

"Whoa! Whats up with those stones?" Marcus steps back from the briefcase as one of the stones, the blue pearl diamond shape like stone in the middle is glowing brighter and begins shaking.

"Yo Mark, what is up with your Staff?" Chase covers his face as his Staff is giving off the same insane Blight hue as the Gem" Before Marcus could react the Gem Floats up and levitates a bit and then sent flying head on to Marcus and heads straight for his right hand. And latched on. The his hand glows brightly it emanate the entire room in sheer blight light that nearly blinded everyone, the Light disperses and everyone sees Marcus okay but now wearing an awesome looking Gauntlet on his Right hand. Marcus look at his staff and also notice it also changed.

Then marcus see himself in a empty white void. He looks around himself then felt something present behind him. A deep masculine voice to him.

"The key to winning each battle is acceptance. If you can't accept anyone or anything whether it's your friends or family even the woman you once called your sworn enemy. You can't protect anything. Hate does not come without a cause, If you wish to accept to those who are filled with anger and hatred. Only then you will succeed."

Marcus slowly looks behind him and see a familiar sight. A Blue tall Fox with his back turned.

"And you are…?" the Blue fox transform into Sapphire transparent ghost figure then simply walks into Marcus as his final words echo in Marcus's head as he Now cover in a Sky Blue Aura.

"Accept my power and use it wisely. We shall speak again."

Marcus now snap out of his trance and teetered back a bit. Looking at his gauntlet and staff again. He looks at Coyote and the team, with Crow looking on while being still gagged.

"M-Marcus?" Coyote is staggered and shocked.

"What is the power surging through me?" Marcus thought to himself while looking at his New Gauntlet and his Staff that looks completely different.

"The Gem...it's called out to you. That means you are ready. The rest of you should take the gems."

Coyote look at the gems and back at Marcus.

"It's okay. I don't know what just happened to me. but...I think these Gems might be our best bet on taking that Base."

Without thinking twice Coyote and one of the Gems starts glowing, a Purple tear drop shape stone where the Blue gen was place. Coyote Picked it up and the Stone starts glowing then everything being turning purple and everything seems to start Slowing down all around her.

The gem Starts cracking and then Dispersing into her. That's when she suffer flash back. The day when she was a infected by That WOMAN's corruption. Then realizing she is turning into a proxy again!

She tried to fight but only for a soothing voice to occur.

"Don't fight it. Accept it. This power is needed to take on the new threat of Lylat. Do not cast away hope live on with pride with friends and family by your side"

She look behind her and saw a silver furred and white hair young female fox standing also with her back turned.

"I was foolish to understand the mean of "hurt" or "pain" including witnessing the fallen of our sister. But now it's our time bring back her back and accept her the way she is."

"Who are you?" Coyote ask, only for the figure to turn her head slightly to her eye lock on to her Coyote's face. Giving off a menacing aura"

"I am a Pseudo-Darkness itself, the manipulator of time itself. Or maybe a fallen Cerinian who now was alone, waiting for someone to accept me and my power"

Coyote was about to be snarky about asking her name only to be flabbergasted from saying she is Cerinian, which apparently was the same race as Marcus's mother. Coyote is about to ask her until the Silver Cerinian interrupt her putting her hand up at her.

"I know what you about to say, I know what you are gonna ask." She turns around and steps forward towards Coyote. "My name is no importance. My existence is no Importance. But what about you, do you remember what happened before you once deceased?"

Coyote couldn't answer then sees her left eye. Demonic violet Colored on her right eye while the other is emerald color. This cerinian is also a Proxy. She wanted to answer but she couldn't move or speak not because she is scared. The Silver Cerinian nods to her.

"Yes...you were a proxy, like me because of Kursed"

Now even more shocked that this Woman is knows that, Coyote is about to speak until the fox interrupt her again.

"Kursed didn't use her power on me. It was my own doing I was lust for power. Only to be exiled. I knew Kursed for a very long time. But now she is extinguished. Because Marcus stopped her. But can I ask you something."

Coyote still stood there in silent.

"Did you ever thought that maybe Kursed did the actions she did because she was alone?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll know soon enough. But for now I wish to fight alongside you. Please accept this power I am granting that was once mine. Keep it safe and use it how YOU see fit."

just like the fox from Marcus's trance she Burst into a now a violet Transparent ghost.

"One more thing…" she walks into Coyote which now giving her the same Violet aura as hers.

"Don't make the same Mistakes as I did. Protect him and he will protect you."

Time finally returns to normal, She clench her chest while panting heavily again. Wondering what just happened.

"Hey Coyote, you alright?"

Coyote looks at Marcus as he looks at her in concern.

"Yeah, I feel...different like when we…" She couldn't spill the rest of the words out then Marcus realize that Coyote is talking about the day when she died. But Coyote smiled when she still remembered Marcus Proposing her. Marcus right away notice she may have turned into a proxy but this time it was different, marcus sense strong light within her even now it was filled darkness thanks to gem.

"I never feel so free, as if the weight of my shoulders from that fight is lifted"

Everyone is shocked. Marcus look at his team.

"Did those gem do anything to you guys?"

The team shook their heads.

"Nope, I don't feel any different" Chase replies

"Yeah, I feel the same."

"Nothing happening to me either."

"Are they like duds or something?"

The team are confused out of their minds. Wondering why the gems that Marcus and Coyote has affected them but not the rest of the team despite them picking them up when its was glowing to them.

Arlene steps forward and interrupts the team.

"It's best you hold on to them them and maybe they react to you eventually"

They agreed until Marcus notice the empty slot, there were 6 gems but notice the 7th Slot.

"Hey Arlene." Marcus call to her stopped her dead in her tracks and face him.

"Yes McCloud?"

"There were 6 gems in that case. But I notice the 7th slot."

Everyone looked at the 7th slot and Marcus was right. Arlene simply sighed and acknowledges his team. Crow looked at the 7th slot as his right hand glow as he tries to cover it.

"The 7th Gem was given to a man by the name of Endor Noctis."

"Endor Noctis?"

"He was once part of a Mercenary squadron, a group of Vigilantes. He has combat experiences as yours Marcus"

"So what happened to him?" Marcus ask and everyone wasn't prepared to the response.

"He's dead."

"Oh...that sucks" Chase retorts.

The team looks down before Arlene raise their spirits...somewhat.

"Don't worry about it. We sent to find him but he's nowhere to be found. You all should rest up for tomorrow. Your vehicles should be here by now. Also I heard that your flying vehicles is busted so I should do something about your Arwing and Wolfen Respectfully"

Coyote and Marcus blinks.

"Uh, Iveon our arwings and Wolfen is back on Corneria" Marcus Replied and was interrupted by Arlene.

"No matter, We'll be sure to work something out. We're gonna need your help and we can use every ounce of help we could get. You guys are our only last hope of survival."

The team salutes and was dismissed before being escorted by Rex and Author to their quarters which was deeper in the abandon quarters. Marcus, Coyote, Chase, and Anna in one room and Peter, Al, Susan, and Crow are placed in the other.

Rex approaches to Crow, who is still mouth gagged and taped shut.

"So you gonna behave and keep that beak shut?"

Crow simply rolled his eyes before Rex rip the tape off his mouth as he spits out a sock.

"Ugh, ever heard of a ball gag? And when was the last time you washed your socked?"

Author and Rex looked at him with crooked and raised eyebrows.

"You want us to gag you again but the entire time and eat through a tube for the rest of your time here?"

Crow didn't say anymore, again rolling his eyes and shrugging.

"Yeah thought so…"

Rex and Author leaves the room while Damalgo and Peter simply rest on the beds a bit.

Susam simply can't over the fact that She is with Peter again even though the last time she seen him was during the battle with Kursed. Everyone rested up tomorrow except for Crow who was later summoned to help create the special Arwing and Wolfen in exchange they will upgrade his Swift Death. With his coat off. Crow gets started.

While Arlene watches from her briefing room. Soon the door opens to her briefing room and two blue fox with orange Stripes in a Cornerian navy uniform along with a orange fox with blue stripes steps in and saluting to Arlene.

"Troy and Madison Gnoomes, excellent work out there. And good job getting the Star Fox team's vehicles."

"No problem at all Lady Iveon!" troy responds in a upbeat tone.

"It was a pain in the ass but it was worth it."

So after Kaiser walks in and to see the officer in command but as soon he steps in and see Arlene he froze in shock. Soon arlene notices Rush and absolutely stopped dead silence. Troy and Madison look at the two back and forth before Arlene breaks her silence.

"Gnoomes...please leave us."

The duo leaves the room with the two Venomians in the room alone.

"R-Rush…"

"Arlene.."

The two got closer until Rush made the first move and embraced Arlene. She couldn't help but hugs back, both Cheering at each other.

"I can't believe you're really still alive!"

"It's gonna take more than just being stranded on this damn rock for entire year to me down!"

Arlene pulls away from being hold by her hands by Rush.

"But how did you...why are you here anyway?"

"I came here to rescue everyone that was stranded here. Including you of course…"

Rush shook his words away as he rearranged his thoughts.

"No I came here to rescue you!"

Arlene stood in complete silence and disbelief before breaking it.

"You came all the way out here, with the star fox team...for me?"

"Yes" He replied. "Ever since you went silent I was worried sick about you and wanted to search for you myself WITHOUT the Venomian Superior's and Pier's consent"

"You did what?" she gasped.

Rush simply looks at her letting her know he did exactly that and not joking. He then is about to make another move until Arlene snatches her hands away and in complete retaliation she punched him square in the face.

"Rush, you stupid fool! How could you?!" Arlene now standing above him as he lays there holding his nose.

"Do you realize that not only that is gonna strip you from your Venomian army ranks but you are also be severely punished for it?!"

"I know the Consequences...but I don't care. In fact my Father knew I was in love with you right from the start since I first met you!"

Rush got up and continued his explanation.

"In fact he knew I wanted to go and find you. So I confronted him and I convinced him that I wanted to find you and bring you home while he was fearing I might turn to Andross!"

At the point, Arlene is now lost for words. Realizing that Rush is risking every single ounce of his life to find and rescue her. She stood there with her head down and her face blackened. Rush continued on his explaination more.

"I don't care what happened to me, but it's you I worry about. Cause you were my teacher, my closest friend, my sworn lover…" before he can blurt out the last words, Arlene place her finger on his lips.

"Shh…" she hushed him looking up at him before saying a few more words.

"Say no more...I heard enough."

The two stood to each other as Arlene removes her finger from his lips.

"Until we get off this rock, we can play catch up later. You should get some rest for tomorrow. We got a great battle ahead" Rush grabbed her hand as she is about to leave.

"No...not without you. I'll spar with you for it!"

Arlene look back at him then smiles.

"Very well...lets see how you much approved since we last met. Rookie!"

Rush smiled and nods as the two heads out of the room to settle the score.

 **End of Chapter 2: The Coalesces Case…**

 **Phew that was one helluva a Chapter to write. Sorry if this chapter is WAY too long. If it's a problem please let me know in the comments.**

 **Now before I wrapped this up. Huge shout to Troygnoomes of letting me using his Characters on this fan fiction.**

 **Chapter 2: the Coalesces Case Music track.**

 **Beach time!** (Baha men, Holla)

 **Marcus and Coyote's engagement song** (Waiting for superman, Daughtry)

(C'mon I like this song. Give me a break, will ya?!)

 **The Noctis and Knight teens (Janus, Endor, and Carol's theme)** (His theme (Slow Build up), Undertale OST)

 **Enter the Battlefield, MacBeth** (Sector Alpha, Star Fox Zero OST)

 **Crow's Death Walker!** (Corneria, Star Fox (SNES) Super Smash Bros. Brawl mix)

 **Ambushed!** (Fichina, Star Fox Assault OST)

 **Marcus meets Izayoi & Coyote meets Oracle **(Peace of Mind, Dissidia 012 Duodecim Final Fantasy OST)

 **Rush and Arlene reunion** ( Sprouting (Movement of Green) Final Fantasy X- Dissidia arrange, Dissidia 012 Duodecim Final Fantasy)


End file.
